Mediana Fantasia
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Una chica ordinaria que guiada por el valor logrará descubrir la realidad detrás de una horripilante pesadilla, en donde aprenderá que las maldiciones puede convertirse en increíbles fantasías y donde la sombra y el rencor puede transformarse en algo tan cálido como el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, no sé exactamente por qué, pero lo hice. Mi mente me llevó a imaginar esta pareja a pesar de que soy creyente de que One Piece es un shonen en donde el romance no suele pegar mucho con los personajes, pero en sí, creo que simplemente no pude evitarlo. Esta nueva historia es un LuNa, y simplemente se me ocurrió así. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic de romance de este Anime/Manga, así que espero que sea bien acogido, sin más preámbulos, aquí está.**

**PD: Esta historia está ubicada temporalmente en una época parecida al siglo XVIII. **

* * *

**- Una historia romántica con el toque personal de Yume no Kaze-**

**- Disfrutad de la lectura-**

* * *

**Mediana Fantasía.**

* * *

**-1-**

**Pesadilla.**

* * *

Una impresionante estela de fuego emergió en el centro de castillo del rey. Los soldados corrieron asustados para encontrarse con su queridísimo señor, mientras las fuerzas de una oscura conspiración arrasaban con la paz y la frágil armonía de aquel terrible encuentro. Una onda negra se dispersó en medio de todos los presentes y de una manera maquiavélica y escueta las personas fueron alzadas de sus ejes para elevarse al son de la liberación oscura. Los gritos asustados de los súbditos que intentaban rescatar a su rey ahora imploraban por sus vidas al mismo monarca para ser salvados de la perdición.

Una risa llana y soez remplazaba las trompetas de la victoria, pues el reino caía y caía y nadie podía detenerlo. El fuego emergió una vez más y quemó toda oscuridad, derribó las tinieblas y enfrentó al traidor. Los soldados se apilaron en formaciones estratégicas y lanzaron fechas y lanzas, no había problemas, su líder era tan intangible como el fuego, jamás podrían herirle con pequeñeces como estas. En cambio, el enemigo sí podía recibir el daño, podía sangrar, podía llorar lastimeramente y revolcarse en su inmundicia. Pero las armas jamás habrían de tocarlo, nunca podrían herirle, porque no estaba solo.

Al mismo tiempo que las flechas tocasen al enemigo una serie de balas, tan rápidas como el rayo, surcaron el terreno de fuego y derribaron a todas éstas. El grito de la muerte y el miedo reinaron otra vez. El rey estaba solo, sus hombres estaban muertos y ya nadie podría ayudarle. La oscuridad cubrió el castillo y la flama de la esperanza comenzó a hundirse en medio de un tornado negro.

¿Sería esta la última hazaña de aquel héroe?

Entonces, tan fuerte como un huracán y tan fiero como un terremoto, una sombra apareció desde la costa, acababa de llegar el enemigo más destructivo de todos y el de negro, aquel ser malvado y lleno de sombras se arrodilló ante el terrible monstruo que arribaba en el castillo. Una bestia que había llegado desde el profundo océano, un emisario del final. Llegó con sus hombres y arrasaron a los enemigos del rey, molieron a golpes y brujería a aquellos adversarios tan invencibles. El rey quedó de pie, su fuego aún brillaba y creyó que todo estaba terminado. Pero se equivocó. Aquel hombre llegado del mar no era aliado, era otro enemigo y con la convicción de un conquistador atravesó el corazón del káiser para dejarle sin aliento. Ahora pues, aprovechando su cansancio y mal estado físico le asesinó a costa de su avaricia. El rey querido cayó y una nueva sombra se elevó junto a una terrible maldición. Puesto que desde lo más profundo del palacio emergió una sombra terrible y aplastó a los terribles monstruos.

Pero no al líder. No a aquel que mató al rey. Éste simplemente ganó sobre la sombra y después de una lucha sangrienta triunfó, pero no sin antes perder algo. El monstruo perdió a sus hombres y su libertad.

Cuenta la leyenda, que aún hoy en día se puede escuchar su andar en el castillo abandonado. Vigila y resguarda su premio, el tesoro por haber matado al rey y haber vencido la maldición de la sombra. Solo, envuelto en su propia ira…

…

Nami cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y exhaló fastidiada. Ella era una chica que gustaba de leer buenas historias, no estaba interesada en las fantasías de un viejo poblado al que simplemente no conocía. Por mucho tiempo, se dedicó al mercado de prendas de ropa y objetos curiosos. El día de ayer había recibido un libro de un viajero de la zona a la que iría para su recorrido mercantil. Era un libro de pasta gruesa e interesante y en él se narraba la historia de un viejo cuento que según sus expectativas no eran más que ilusiones de personas sin nada mejor que hacer.

—Nami. – la voz inconfundible de su hermana mayor la distrajo y dejó el libro sobre su mesita de noche. —Mamá dice que te duermas de una vez. – le hablaba de la habitación contigua. Acababan de llegar a una acogedora aldea en medio de un valle. Aquel lugar era interesante, después de viajar tanto finalmente cambiaban el panorama.

Aquella aldea estaba a mitad de un valle, al norte de dicha villa estaba un frondoso bosque y después una montaña. Cuando llegaron las personas se mostraron algo hostiles y el casero fue lo suficientemente amable como para indicarles un lugar en donde podría quedarse.

Su familia, compuesta por cuatro personas, su padre y madre, hermana y ella, eran comerciantes nómadas. Viajaban por todo el mundo recolectando y vendiendo diferentes tipos de cosas; desde ropas, joyas, libros, artesanías y objetos raros. Nunca nada era lo suficientemente excéntrico o inútil para ello Nami era una experta. Era la mejor de su familia para hacer negocios y es que, simplemente adoraba su trabajo.

A sus 20 años de edad, nunca había tenido ninguna clase de problemas a la hora de trabajar, había aprendido de la mejor, su madre adoptiva, Bellemere le había enseñado demasiado a la hora de hacer negocios y le dijo, que no importaba cómo siempre debía asegurar al cliente. Claro, con sus excepciones.

Nojiko, su hermana mayor se aproximó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Estaba vestida con su bata para dormir y se veía un poco somnolienta.

—¿Otra vez estás leyendo hasta tarde? Si no te duermes pronto no te levantarás temprano y tenemos que trabajar mañana. – regañó en voz baja, sus padres ya dormían y no quería que se levantasen a darle un sermón a su hermana sobre las responsabilidades laborales.

—Sí, lo sé. – Nami suspiró. —Es simplemente que no podía resistir la curiosidad. – miró el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche. Desde que habían conseguido ese libro no había podido dejar de leerlo y era porque le llamaban mucho la atención las leyendas y las viejas historias.

—Mmm… ¿Sabías una cosa? Dicen que ese libro fue escrito en esta región. – se hermana se sentó a su lado, la flama de la vela titubeó un momento.

—¿Enserio? – Nami le miró fascinada. —Eso es bueno, quizá pueda conocer al autor; porque sinceramente, para ser un cuento es bastante bueno, aunque un poco cruel. – admitió para ver algunas ilustraciones.

—Vas a tener pesadillas si sigues leyendo esa cosa. – le quitó el libro de las manos. —Duerme, ya casi es media noche. – se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Nojiko. – Dijo Nami para después recostarse en la plácida cama.

—Buenas noches. – contestó su hermana y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía resplandecer como nunca antes. Nami saludó a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, ayudó a preparar la mesa y comió en silencio mientras su padre, Gen, le explicaba en donde iban a colocar el puesto y los horarios respectivos para ir a comer y descansar.

—Les llevaré el almuerzo al medio día. – dijo Bellemere una vez que terminó de colar la leche de cabra.

—Gracias madre. – dijeron las muchachas y el hombre de la casa se levantó sonriente.

—Adelantémonos chicas, tenemos que buscar un buen lugar.

Este era otro día en la vida de Nami y su familia. El nuevo pueblo que visitaban se llamaba Fusha, un lugar bastante prometedor, en donde las personas se convencían de las artimañas de los comerciantes y parecían ser ricos en recursos naturales.

Luego de buscar, su familia encontró un lugar en los alrededores de la plaza principal. En aquella época, en la que los cuentos fantásticos dominaban el mundo muchas personas solían soñar a menudo con promesas de un mañana lleno de magia. Otras, sin embargo, vivían en el escepticismo y buscaban un lugar acogedor en los templos religiosos, cuyas doctrinas convencían a los creyentes de que seres supremos originaban la destrucción y la dicha de la gente.

Nami, por supuesto, no creía en esas cosas, ella era de las personas soñadoras que gustaban de una buena historia y vivir las propias. Creía que los templos eran una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que había cosas más productivas que hacer que colocarse a rezar por horas.

Así pues, el trabajo era más importante y justo ahora, las cosas no parecían ir muy bien. Su padre y hermana fueron a comprar un poco de chocolate caliente. El invierno estaba por terminar pero no por eso hacía menos fríos.

—Eso que tiene ahí es un libro interesante, señorita. – la voz de una desconocida y posible cliente le hizo reaccionar de repente, dejando de lado el libro.

—Disculpe, no estaba prestando atención. – ella se enderezó y alisó su vestido. —¿Hay algo que le guste? – señaló la mercancía, un montón de objetos curiosos, ropa y accesorios.

—Mmm…- la mujer contempló las artesanías con cuidado y finalmente se interesó por una vieja pipa de hueso de toro. —Esta de aquí. – tomó la pipa y la revisó atentamente. —Es un buen trabajo, ¿De dónde es?

—De la tierra de Murmar, es un país muy lejano, famosos por sus artesanía de hueso de animal. – platicó animada Nami, su típico comportamiento estaba saliendo a flote.

—Murmar, ¿Eh? – la anciana volvió a observarla. —Suena bien. – después buscó en un pequeño morral de cuero de burro que traía consigo y le pagó el precio exacto.

—Si gusta puede ver algo más y…

—Si insistes. – la cliente miró atentamente el libro que la chica había estado leyendo. —Me gustaría comprar ese libro.

—Oh, no está a la venta, lo siento. – le sonrió amablemente mas el caballero no pareció convencido.

—Debo insistir, es una historia muy buena. ¿Sabe algo? Yo tenía un libro así pero me lo robaron, ¿Segura que no puede vendérmelo?

—Es que… aún no lo termino. – dijo en son lamentable. —¿Qué tanto conoce la historia? – intentó averiguar, después de todo el interés que le profesaba aquella mujer le resultaba sospechoso.

—Muy bien debo agregar. – con la vista le señaló más allá del valle, hasta el bosque y la montaña que se visualizaba a lo lejos. —¿Sabía usted, que esta historia fue real?

—¿Real? – Nami le miró incrédula. —Es una buena historia, pero no creo…

—Ah, sí, es completamente real. – la vieja tomó el libro antes de que Nami pudiera protestar. —Ocurrió muy cerca de aquí. – los ojos de aquella anciana parecían decir muchas cosas significativas. —Hace algunos años.

—Ajá. – la chica alzó una ceja.

—No tiene por qué creerme, señorita. – le entregó el libro. —Este pueblo aún no se recupera de dicho desastre.

—Es una leyenda… al menos, eso dicen.

—¿Dónde consiguió este libro? – interrogó el cliente.

—En una taberna, en Arabasta. Un viajero me la entregó, parecía muy molesto cuando me lo dio.

—¿Un viajero? – se llevó una mano a su barbilla. —Suena a que ha estado muy lejos de aquí. – luego sonrió.

—Eso no le importa, ¿O sí?

—Claro que no. – se dio la vuelta. —Antes de que me vaya, me gustaría decirle algo, claro, si no es molestia.

—No adelante. – Nami se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Los demonios existen… sus almas están atrapadas en misteriosos manjares que se apoderan del corazón del amo.

Hubo un silencio, Nami le miró sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Fue un placer conversar con usted, señorita. – comenzó a caminar. —Cuídese de la luna nueva. – empezó a alejarse.

—¡Oiga, espere! ¡¿Cuál es su nombre?! – gritó intrigada al momento que la mujer se detenía por unos segundos.

—Me llamo Kureha. – y dicho esto se perdió en las calles de la villa.

—¿Kureha? – conocía el nombre; era la autora del libro que tanto le encantaba. Contuvo la respiración y lo buscó desesperadamente entre las personas de la plaza. No lo pensó mucho, tenía tantas preguntas respecto a esa historia que salió de su puesto y avanzó unos pasos para continuar buscándole, no se dio cuenta que una persona estaba frente a ella y terminó chocando. Cayó al suelo de sentón y le dolieron las posaderas por el golpe seco. Alzó la vista, dispuesta a regañar al tonto pero se contuvo cuando contempló la visión de un hombre estrafalario y bastante extraño.

—¡Oh, pero mira nada más! – se inclinó sobre ella ofreciéndole la mano. —Mía culpa, jovencita, mía culpa. – rio con gracia mientras Nami aceptaba la ayuda y se levantaba. —No me fijé por donde iba, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, gracias. – le miró mejor, era regordete y parecía y tenía una nariz puntiaguda con un par de colmillos superiores que emergían de entre sus labios como si fuera un vampiro.

—Permítame presentarme, soy el profesor Hogback, ¿Y usted?

—Me llamo Nami, mucho gusto. – fue cortés, pero le causaba una mala impresión. Se veía bastante extraño a pesar de su traje de etiqueta y su sombrero de copa. El profesor Hogback se llevó una mano a sus pequeñas gafas oscuras mientras sonreía, mostrando su dentadura completa y un juego de colmillos tanto superiores como inferiores.

—El gusto es mío. – ajustó los tirantes de sus pantalones que sobresalían de aquel saco de terciopelo café y le miró de pies a cabeza. —¿Es comerciante?

—Así es. – Nami desistió mentalmente de su búsqueda y se dispuso a venderle algo al extraño, después de todo seguía trabajando.

—Muy bien, muy bien. – Hogback se acercó a su pequeña tienda y echó un ojo a las cosas. —¡Ah, pero qué tenemos aquí! – miró casi aterrado el libro que la chica estaba leyendo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con una intensa vehemencia.

—Disculpe, pero no está en venta. – inmediatamente negó ella, mas el personaje le miró rencoroso.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que estás haciendo?! – gruñó a la par que siseaba su lengua puntiaguda. —Está prohibido introducir todo objeto que nos recuerde a Nightmare. – al pronunciar esa palabra las personas alrededor se voltearon escandalizadas, mientras un gran silencio se instalaba. Nami parpadeó sin entender.

—¿Nightmare? – miró a todos lados, la gente exclamó asustada al escucharle. —¿Se refiere al personaje del libro? ¿Está bromeando? Es sólo una historia, no es real.

—¡Ah, extranjera ignorante! – Hogback lanzó el libro al suelo. —¡Debería deportarte inmediatamente!

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – todo quedó en silencio cuando el Gen-san, el padre adoptivo de Nami y su hermana llegaron a la escena.

—¿Quién es usted? – señaló Hogback al hombre de las cicatrices.

—Su padre, ¿Tiene algún problema con mi hija? – instintivamente se colocó frente a ella.

—Sí, son unos ignorantes. – se agachó y recogió el libro para enseñárselo. —Todo objeto que nos recuerde al… al monstruo no puede ser visto en esta villa. Temo que tendré que quemar el libro y pedirle a su familia que abandone este lugar inmediatamente.

—¿Con qué autoridad me pide eso? – Gen le arrebató el libro de un solo movimiento y se lo entregó a su hija. —Si piensan que leyendas como éstas son reales lo siento mucho, pero no pienso interponerme en los gustos de mi hija sólo porque su sociedad lo demande. – eran palabras muy valientes para un hombre como él, sin embargo, las personas alrededor estaban más que molestas por ello.

—¡Insolente! – Hogback se preparó para darle una buena bofetada pero su mano fue detenida inmediatamente por un joven.

—¡Alto! – todos miraron al comisario local acompañado de su lacayo y amigo. —¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – miró a los aludidos. —Soy el oficial Coby y él es mi compañero Helmeppo. – se presentó para que tuviesen la confianza de hablar.

—Sólo un malentendido oficial. – se apresuró a decir Gen. —Nada más. Este hombre agredió a mi hija, pero parece ser que fue un malentendido. – lo último que necesitaban eran problemas serios con la ley del lugar.

—¿Eso pasó, Profesor Hogback? – Coby liberó su brazo.

—Claro que no, esta mujer tiene en su poder un objeto prohibido. – le mostró el libro y Coby no tuvo reacción alguna, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo hojeó. —Según lo dictado por la iglesia, debemos quemar todo objeto que tenga que ver con el monstruo.

—Así es. – Coby le entregó el libro a Nami. —Pero es obvio que estas personas no lo sabían. Además, la iglesia y la ley judicial son entidades de diferente distrito, no las combine.

—Sí, pero…

—Usted no se preocupe. – tranquilizó Coby. —Esta dama no volverá a mostrar el libro mientras esté en el pueblo, ¿No es así? – la chica asintió. —¿Ve? El problema está resuelto.

—Mmm… Bien, me retiraré, pero más vale que no lo muestre, sólo atrae la mala suerte. – el profesor se fue y con ello las personas que estaba reunidas alrededor. Coby suspiró y le sonrió a la familia.

—Deberá comprender que vivimos en un estrés constante. Lamento las molestias, pero me temo que tendrá que acatar más las tradiciones de la población.

—Sí, entiendo. – Gen hizo una reverencia. —¿A que le tienen tanto miedo?

—La leyenda es una forma de recordarnos los peligros de las sombras. – le dijo Helmeppo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí? – interrogó Coby, impidiendo que Gen preguntase otra cosa.

—Una semana, señor. Después nos iremos al siguiente pueblo.

—Está bien, escuche con atención. – el oficial señaló su puesto comercial con una mueca. —Como es su primer día entiendo que no lo sepa, pero el toque de queda es al atardecer. No debe quedarse en la calle durante la noche por ningún motivo, ¿Me entiende? No quiero asustarlo, pero hoy es luna nueva, si se atreve a irrumpir en la calle cuando el sol haya caído lo arrestaré a usted y toda su familia. – se dio la media vuelta. —Ah, y una cosa más… hoy deberá pasar la noche con las luces apagadas, no encienda ni una sola vela, ¿He sido claro?

—¿Ni una sola vela? – las hermanas preguntaron inmediatamente.

—Así es, si lo hace se arrepentirá. – los oficiales continuaron caminando.

Para cuando el oficial Coby había abandonado la escena las personas se alejaron de ellos precipitadamente. Gen miró a sus hijas y suspiró, no creía que un simple libro le causaría dichos problemas. Recogió todo, ayudado por sus hijas y caminaron de regreso a casa, la tarde estaba cayendo y tal como el comisario dijo las personas corrían a sus casas y cerraban todo con cerradura.

Nami estaba aún afuera de su casa contemplando la puesta de sol, no podía entender por qué esas personas se comportaban de esa manera. Tal como había advertido el oficial ninguna casa tenía luces, Nami chistó y entró a la suya. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, lamentándose por que el casero les había subido la renta por la semana dado el escándalo que ella armó.

No quiso decir nada más, fue a su habitación, encendió una vela y se puso a leer su libro. La historia de un reino que caía ante la conspiración de un lacayo infiel, así como la aparición de un héroe que resultó ser un antagonista que mataba al rey y se convertía en una terrible bestia: Nightmare. Según la historia, lo describían como un gran y robusto individuo, su piel, ennegrecida por la maldición de la sombra, tenía la capacidad de repeler los golpes fuertes como si estuviera hecha de un material elástico y resistente. Sus enormes manos eran capaces de aplastar una casa entera, de derribar un castillo con sus puños y de su voz, ahogada entre un mar de lamentos, lograba intimidar hasta las fieras del bosque.

Nami miró por la ventana de su cuarto, tal como le habían advertido, todas las casas estaban en absoluta penumbra. Sintió un poco de pena por la gente, que se dejaba engañar por cosas sin sentido, sólo leyendas regionales; y para ella, las leyendas no eran más que cuentos, fantasías que, si bien le gustaban, no era del todo crédula, porque, aunque su madre le había enseñado a querer los cuentos, su padre siempre insistía en que las cosas debían ser físicas para ser del todo creíble, quizá por eso le gustaban las fábulas, porque en ellas no necesitaba probar nada, sólo sentir.

Su familia ya se había ido a dormir y ella era la única despierta. Sintió sed y fue a la cocina. Hoy habría luna nueva, la noche más oscura del año, puesto que no había luz lunar que iluminase la penumbra. Llegó con su con una taza llena de agua a su habitación y se apresuró a cobijarse, hacía frío. Estuvo a punto de apagar su vela para conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó algo realmente tenebroso.

Pasos. Pesados y retumbantes como el sonar de un tambor y con ellos, un escalofriante gruñido. Nami no movió ni un solo músculo, se quedó tiesa mientras veía cómo el agua de su taza comenzaba a crear ondas. Era definitivo que algo tremendamente pesado se acercaba a su casa. Su respiración se aceleró, sin entender exactamente por qué y miró por la ventana para seguir escuchando los pasos fuertes de un ser increíblemente grande.

La voz se escapó de su garganta cuando desde la calle una silueta colosal emergía. Se dirigía directamente hasta ella y… por algún motivo no podía moverse de donde estaba. Logró verlo con claridad, pues la única luz que le acompañaba le ayudaba a amplificar su vista. Una figura enorme, humanoide, de grandes brazos, pues un poco más pequeños, grandes músculos, demasiado alto para ser un hombre común, estaba tan oscuro que no podía contemplar con claridad el color de su piel, pero era obvio que estaba algo oscurecida por la noche.

Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros y un temblor involuntario acompañó a Nami junto a un escalofrío horripilante. Lo escuchó bufar como si fuera un toro molesto y ella se encogió en su lugar. La luz de su pequeña flama titubeó mientras la masa enorme se acercaba a su ventana, sintió su corazón en su garganta y terribles ganas de gritar, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces lo vio más claramente y le dieron muchas ganas de llorar. La piel de aquel ser era tan negra y azul como la de la muerte. Sintió un escabroso aire que se colaba por su ventana abierta, el gran ser respiró un espeso vaho mientras bajaba su cabeza lentamente para poder verla. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, él fuera de su ventana y ella dentro, aún en las mantas, muerta de miedo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, era el rostro de un monstruo, un abominable criatura que, seguramente su historia era tan terrible como su aspecto. El aire salió de su pecho como una ventisca invernal y la luz de su flama se apagó.

Tragó saliva y juntó valor para poder musitar una mísera palabra antes de que el terror se apoderara de sus sentidos.

—Nightmare.

_Estaba perdida. _

**Continuará… **

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? Bueno, a mi me ha gustado, creo que logré darle el enfoque que quería. Muchas gracias por leer hasta este pedacito. Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios. Gracias por todo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. En la boca del lobo

**El último capítulo de este año. Jeje, bueno, como ven continuamos donde nos quedamos y ahora Nami tendrá que enfrentarse a una leyenda viva y peligrosa. Espero que este capítulo les guste, por favor, disfruten de la historia. **

* * *

**-2-**

**En la boca del lobo. **

* * *

Cuando te encuentras cara a cara con la muerte en lo primero que piensas es en todas aquellas cosas que pudiste haber hecho pero que no hiciste. El arrepentimiento y la felicidad por haber vivido según tus reglas pueden confabular para hacer sentir una ansiedad tremenda a quien está expuesto.

Nami sintió un nudo pesado junto a cruentas pulsaciones en su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban crispados por la sorpresa y su boca, recién humedecida con el agua se secó inmediatamente. La gran figura de Nightmare, el monstruo legendario le hacía experimentar un miedo escabroso y casi fatigante. Lo que al principio había dicho, sobre las leyendas y la estupidez de la gente por dejarse llevar por estas ya no le convencía tanto.

Nami intentó moverse pero de inmediato fue captada por la gran criatura quien la miraba con detenimiento y parecía estar dispuesta a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. La chica tragó saliva e intentó respirar, cualquier cosa que hiciera podría causarle la muerte segura. A pesar de que se viera tan tranquilo, la bestia no estaba más que estudiándola. Iba a bajarse de la cama, recuperando un poco de valor y entonces ocurrió algo más que espantoso.

El rostro de la pesadilla se hizo hacia atrás precipitadamente mientras el estridor y el humo causados por la vieja escopeta de su padre la hacían volver a la realidad. Miró a su padre, quien todavía sostenía el arma con firmeza dirigirse a ella.

—¡Nami, retrocede!

Ella no pudo responder puesto que un alarido demoníaco le dejó sin aliento. Desde el humo de la pólvora emergió el abominable monstruo de piel amoratada y esto fue suficiente para que su padre le tomara de un brazo y la halara mientras disparaba de nuevo a la cara del enorme ser. Podría jurar que las balas no tenían efecto alguno en la extraña piel de aquel ente, pues sin importarle la cantidad de disparos Nightmare derribó la pared de la casa sin el menor esfuerzo con uno de sus enormes puños.

Hija y padre retrocedieron mientras intentaban llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pero la criatura se las arregló para tomar la cama y lanzárselas. La puerta quedó obstruida y los dos se vieron acorralados por la enorme masa de músculos.

—¡Atrás de mí! – su padre se colocó en guardia y disparó una y otra vez hasta que se acabó las municiones. Cuando el humo se disipó el monstruo seguía de pie frente a ellos, sin un rasguño, su rostro se veía enfurecido y les lanzó un puñetazo, la chica y el hombre saltaron contra una esquina de la habitación, la pared quedó pulverizada en cuestión de instantes y el grito desgarrador de Bellemere llenó de angustia el corazón de la chica.

—¡Madre! – Nami observó aterrada cómo una estaca de madera se había enterrado en la cadera izquierda de su madre, quien era recogida por Nojiko.

—¡Bellemere! – Gen, armado con lo único a la mano, su escopeta vacía saltó sobre la criatura y le atacó con el mango de madera, pero su intentó se vio frustrado por una impresionante velocidad de la pesadilla, quien tomó lo largo del arma con las manos de Gen incluidas y lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Gen-san! – Nami se llevó ambas manos a su boca asustada.

Gen intentó patear la cara del monstruo pero no causó el efecto que deseaba, en vez de eso recibió un rugido que le hizo temblar y de la misma manera fue balanceado como si fuera un simple trapo. Fue lanzado hasta la calle en donde se le vio rodar y quedar inconsciente en plena calle. Nami intentó llegar donde él pero le fue interrumpida su carrera pues un pie del monstruo destrozó el piso y levantó estacas de madera obligándola a detenerse.

—¡Aléjate de mi hija, monstruo! – Bellemere se había levantado para enfrentarle y antes de siquiera tocarle con el enorme cuchillo de la cocina Nightmare le golpeó con el dorso de la mano mandándola contra la pared y dejándole fuera de combate.

—¡Bellemere-san! – Nami lloró horrorizada y dejó explotar su preocupación mientras tomaba un zapato que estaba tirado cerca de ella y se lo lanzaba a la cabeza a la bestia. Éste la miró algo desconcertado y la observó un momento para después gruñir enardecido; levantó los dos brazos y la atacó. Nami corrió hacia afuera pero la onda generada por el ataque de la criatura la mandó a volar a la calle.

—¡Nami! – Gen se había levantado y ahora tomaba un trozo de madera para defender a su hija. —¡Aquí bestia, es por acá! – le retó el hombre.

Algo sorprendente pasó y una mano del demonio se estiró dejándoles sin palabras, tomó a Gen del torso, abarcando completamente el redondo de su cuerpo en sus enormes manos. Lo apretó con tanta brutalidad que le hizo escupir sangre y se escuchó el crujir de sus huesos.

—¡No! – Nami saltó sobre la mano del monstruo e intentó librar a su padre. La mirada perturbada del demonio se dirigió a ella y dejó caer a Gen. Se sacudió a Nami como si fuese una mosca y después se aproximó a ella mientras rugía una vez más. Alzó una mano y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse… miedo contra locura.

—Gomu Gomu no… - pero, como el sonido de una mosca al volar y aleteó de una lechuza Nami logró escuchar con claridad una voz muy similar a una humana. —Hammer. – lo siguiente le dejó todavía más convencida, aquella criatura podía hablar.

—¡Cuidado! –no supo que había estado en peligro de muerte hasta que el impacto del ataque fue detenido por Coby el oficial del pueblo. El muchacho se hundió en la tierra de la calle como un clavo y exclamó dolorosamente al tiempo que sus brazos se entumecían.

—Oficial. – masculló al chica sin saber qué hacer. Ahora que había escuchado a la criatura hablar su mente se había nublado y una incógnita irresistible se plantó en ella.

—¡Coby! – Helmeppo llegó hasta ellos y tomó a la chica y a su padre moribundo del suelo. —¡Resiste ahí! – simplemente alejó a la chica unos metros y se dispuso a atacar al monstruo con un par de cuchillas.

El monstruo retiró su brazo y dio un salto olímpico antes de que Helmeppo pudiera cortarle. Una vez en el aire observaron como el enemigo se tornaba un poco más oscuro de lo que creyeron. El brillo de las antorchas de varios hombres armados logró hacer que pudieran verle en su esplendor.

—¡Ahí viene! – advirtió uno pues contemplaron como Nightmare comenzaba a empuñar sus manos.

—Gomu Gomu no… - musitó la criatura. —Gatling Gun. – fue un susurró casi mudo pero el efecto del ataque no perdió poder al momento que los puños colosales de la criatura destrozaron el piso y molieron a golpes las casas, los faroles y el sendero de la calle. Todos corrieron asustados mientras la lluvia de ataques destruida todo a su paso.

—¡Disparen! – ordenó uno de los hombres y una vez que la criatura dejó de lanzar golpes una tormenta de pólvora y fuego arremetió contra ésta en su descenso a la tierra.

Todos dispararon hasta que las balas de sus armas acabaron y cuando todo terminó se dieron cuenta que no había servido de nada y además de eso los proyectiles estaban atorados en el cuerpo de la bestia que inmediatamente se los regresaba hiriendo a varios, matando a dos de los hombres que habían disparado así como destruido más cosas alrededor.

Nightmare rugió mientras estiraba sus brazos hasta el cielo y juntaba sus manos para después impactarlas contra la tierra desquebrajando a ésta una vez más y separando al grupo de asalto.

—¡Todos atrás busquen flechas! – pidió el oficial a sabiendas de que la única manera de herirle de verdad era usar armas corta punzantes. Se lanzó contra Nightmare, no era una sorpresa de que Coby era un oficial de la ley sumamente fuerte y a una velocidad impactante atacó con un puño endurecido por sus años de entrenamiento. Sin embargo fue detenido por la pesadilla con una sola mano.

La cerró contra su puño y le rompió todos los huesos en el acto, Coby gritó dolorosamente y después intentó liberarse para darse cuenta de algo aterrador, el monstruo estiró su brazo hacia atrás y lo trajo consigo nuevamente para darle un golpe devastador en la cara. Antes de perder la conciencia Coby escuchó una voz suave y casi imperceptible.

—Gomu Gomu no Bullet. – la potencia con la que le había golpeado le hizo dislocarse el hombro al estar todavía sujeto y una vez que se le antojó Nightmare lo alzó para sorpresa de todos y lo mandó contra un árbol, dejándole en las ramas, inconsciente y herido.

—¡Disparen ballestas! – ordenó Helmeppo. Los hombres alrededor dispararon convencidos de poder hacerle daño. La criatura se cubrió con sus brazos y tal como todos esperaban las flechas se incrustaron en su piel lisa. Esto simplemente desató más caos y una ira irrefutable.

La criatura se quitó diez flechas de ambos brazos y las pulverizó en sus puños. Rugió y entonces de una manera casi inevitable fue como si una onda invisible emergiera del cuerpo del monstruo para dejarlos completamente noqueados. Uno a uno cayó al piso, todos sin excepción.

La criatura resopló mientras más vaho basto emergía de su nariz. Miró a todos los cuerpos caído y volvió a gruñir para después caminar tranquilamente entre ellos, sin importarle si pisaba o no a alguno.

Observó el cielo aun estrellado y soltó un rugido ensordecedor. Después miró las casas que había destruido y algo pareció reaccionar en su interior, rápidamente llevó sus ojos a sus manos y las observó detenidamente como si intentara reconocerlas. Volvió a respirar con violencia y corrió al centro de la calle mientras embestía todo a su paso, lanzando carretas, bardas y aplastando a algunos sin darse cuenta. Tomó una fuente que estaba en medio de la calle y la lanzó al aire para hacerla trizas antes de que tocara el piso. Volvió a rugir y esta vez golpeó el piso hasta que hizo un gran cráter. Después… una vez que sació su ira la criatura se esfumó mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia el bosque.

…

—¡Esto es inconcebible! – dijo un hombre del pueblo, uno ya viejo y que no había participado en el asedio contra Nightmare. —¡Dos años, dos años sin ningún accidente y ahora que estamos por cumplir nuestro record perfecto esta… esta bruja atenta contra nuestra seguridad! – señaló pues a Nami, quien mínimamente herida, acompañada de Nojiko habían sido obligadas a asistir a la reunión del pueblo. Sus padres estaban heridos y se mantendrían al margen hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡Orden! – el juez que presenciaba todo golpeó su martillo mientras intentaba callar a la muchedumbre enardecida.

Cuando todos despertaron de aquel sueño involuntario en donde el gran monstruo los sometió rápidamente buscaron a un culpable quien resultó ser Nami. Todos coincidían en que quien había atraído a la bestia la noche de luna llena era ella y por lo tanto debían hacerla responsable de aquel incidente.

—Estoy al corriente con lo sucedido caballeros, estuve ahí también. – Iceburg, un veterano de guerra que solía vivir en el gran palacio miró a todos al tiempo que los callaba. —Me gustaría que hicieran un argumento razonable y con voz adecuada para la corte, no quiero gritos… ¿Está claro? – todos asintieron. —Nmma, ¿Quién hablará primero?

Una mano fue alzada al aire y se le concedió la palabra.

—Honorable juez, reconocido jurado. – el primero en hablar fue Hogback el horrido profesor. —Creo que hablo en son de todos cuando acuso a esta jovencita de haber propagado la mala suerte entre nosotros, así que propongo que sea castigada por atraer a la bestia y causar daños materiales y físicos a los pobladores.

—¿Qué clase de castigo sugiere? – preguntó Iceburg mientras se llevaba un dedo al bolsillo para acariciar a su ratón mascota.

—Pues… - miró a Nami, quien no había dicho nada en todo el rato. —Es una joven hermosa, propongo que se convierta en una forma de compensar a aquellos caballeros que lucharon contra Nightmare tan exhaustivamente.

—¡Espere! – Nojiko salió en defensa de su hermana. —¿Está sugiriendo que se prostituya a mi hermana menor? ¿Es que no tienen decencia? ¡No permitiré que hagan tal cosa; es asqueroso!

—¡Silencio jovencita! – exclamó Hogback. —¡Tu hermana nos ha causado daño que tardarán meses en arreglarse! Sin mencionar las muertes que la criatura causó.

—Estoy al tanto de eso pero… ¡No puede ofrecer el cuerpo de mi hermana como si fuese un objeto! – Nojiko estuvo tentada a ir donde él y darle una buena patada en la entrepierna.

—Lo que la señorita expone es verdad. – dijo el juez. —Sin importar que provocó o hizo ese castigo está fuera de lugar. Esta señorita no será usada para ninguna clase de deseo perverso, ¿Está claro?

Los presentes asintieron.

—Bien. – Hogback bajó la cabeza resignada. —¿Entonces que sugiere otro?

—Damas y caballeros. – alzó la voz una mujer de entre la multitud. —Estoy de acuerdo con que no se haga un festival perverso y sexual con esta jovencita, pero ya que todo quieren darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿Por qué no simplemente es ofrecida como un tributo para Nightmare? – todos miraron a la mujer con detenimiento.

—Señorita Monet. – Iceburg alzó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería. —¿Qué quiere decir "como tributo"?

—Me refiero a que deberá ser entregada a Nightmare. – aclaró su garganta.

—¡Secundo la moción! – dijo Hogback, quien se levantaba de su asiento ansioso. —Nightmare es impredecible, ella lo atrajo al pueblo al no obedecer las órdenes del oficial, quien por cierto se encuentra sumamente herido e indispuesto, creo que si se la entregamos al monstruo ella tendrá su castigo perfecto. – todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! – gritó Nojiko. —Señor juez, no puede dejar que se haga esta barbarie.

—Nojiko. –Nami susurró tomándole de la mano.

—Usted no debería dirigirse de esa manera al juez. – le dijo una mujer quien cargaba a su hijo en brazos. —Este juicio no es sólo para su hermana, usted al igual que su madre y padre son juzgados para decidir que se puede hacer.

—Así es. – concedió Iceburg. —Soy imparcial, señorita. Pero ustedes también son culpables, pues según sus declaraciones fue su padre quien atacó a la bestia y provocó todo esto. Hay algo muy importante que debe saber. Nightmare no es un personaje mítico, se trata de un monstruo que proviene de las sombras y que ha aterrorizado esta región durante años. Sin embargo… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y verla con lamentación. —Nightmare sólo emerge cuando hay luna nueva y ataca cuando es provocado. ¿Por qué cree que siempre apagamos las luces y no hacemos ruido? La criatura sólo corresponde a la violencia y su familia…- habló acusadoramente. —Le provocó por su ignorancia y su incredulidad. En lo que concierne a este jurado usted es tan culpable como ella. – señaló a Nami. —Pero es cierto… ofrecer a la chica a Nightmare es un barbarie que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar. No se trata de ser vengativos sino justos, debemos impartir la justicia sin ninguna clase de… Nmmma, olvidé lo que seguía. – se picó la nariz.

—Entonces si queremos ser justos usemos el ojo por ojo. – dijo un hombre entre todos. —Murieron dos hombres, matemos a dos de su familia.

—¡¿Qué?! – ambas hermanas reaccionaron aterradas.

—Es cierto. – dijo otro. —Sería el mejor castigo.

—¡De ninguna manera! – Nami se levantó de su silla. —¡No tocaran a mi familia!

Hubo un silencio en la corte.

—¿Y las nuestras? – prosiguió una señora. —Una de las personas que murió fue mi esposo. Además nuestra casa quedó destruida, ¿Crees que yo quería que hirieran a mi familia? ¡Muchos nos quedamos sin hogar por culpa vuestra!

—¡Sí, es normal que queramos equidad! – gritó otro.

—¡Silencio! – Iceburg golpeó su mazo. —Escuche señorita. – se dirigió a Nami. —Mi casa también quedó destruida y mis amigos lastimados. No pretendo ser injusto, pero nos debes mucho.

—Entiendo. – Nami bajó la cabeza. —Lo haré. – soltó un suspiro.

—¡Nami! – Nojiko la miró escandalizada.

—No Nojiko, ellos tienen razón. – quería llorar pero resistió el impulso. —Me ofreceré como tributo para la bestia… pero a cambio, quiero que mi familia entere quedé perdonada de todo juicio y que sean tratados con respeto. Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea de que esto pudiera ser real pero ahora comprendo que sí lo era. Me ofrezco como una forma de pedir disculpas y de proteger a mi familia contra la ira de este pueblo.

—¡Nami no! – Nojiko la sostuvo de los hombros. —¡No te dejaré!

—¡Ya está decidido! – Iceburg golpeó el mazo. —Preparen una caravana, la llevaremos al atardecer.

—¡No! – Nojiko bloqueó la salida de la corte. —¡No permitiré que le hagan esto!

—¡Nojiko! – Nami se sintió desesperada. —Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

—Señorita. – ahora habló el juez. —Sus cargos serán perdonados por el valor de su hermana, a menos que usted quiera ser parte de la caravana le sugiero que se aparte de la puerta.

—¡Entonces que así sea!

—¡No! – Nami gritó asustada. —Tú tienes que quedarte con ellos, tienes que cuidarlos. – los hombres la sujetaron de ambos brazos y la hicieron caminar hasta la salida. —Por favor, hazlo por mí. – Nami lloró. Un hombre apartó a la mayor de la salida. —Por favor.

—Nami. – Nojiko forcejeó. —¡Nami! – no podía más que llamarla.

—Estaré bien. – susurró antes de que se la llevarán por completo.

…

La vistieron con un hermoso vestido de seda y algodón, un corsé un tanto apretado de color rojo junto a un hermoso vestido de color rojo con negro. Le recogieron el cabello y lo acomodaron con una peineta, la maquillaron y la perfumaron. Para lo que muchos creían un sacrificio necesario, para Nami era como si le vistieran igual que una dama que sería ofrendada a un dragón para que éste se la comiera más adelante.

_Un total desperdicio. _

Una vez que estuvo lista le permitieron a su hermana verla por última vez. Nojiko corrió hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente intentando, en vano, retener las lágrimas. Nami consoló a su hermana y le pidió que por favor cuidase a sus padres y que no estuviera triste o molesta, puesto que era algo que ella había aceptado por voluntad propia.

Nojikoserv se mostró renuente a dejarle ir una vez que llegaron por ella. La subieron a una carreta adornada por flores y en un total de cinco hombres se encaminaron en caballos y la carrera para dejar a la chica. Nami observó con dolor cómo se alejaba del pueblo y a Nojiko siendo sostenida para que no siguiera la carretilla.

Cruzaron el valle y el bosque. Todo aquello se veía tremendamente aterrador, pero los hombres continuaron su camino. En más de una ocasión emergieron bestias que simplemente pasaron de largo ya que no estaban interesadas en ellos.

Nami se sobrecogió cuando terminaron de cruzar el bosque, que por cierto era muy largo. Al fondo a las faldas de una montaña y detrás de un gran lado Nami contempló un enorme castillo rodeado por un gran lado. El castillo se veía hermoso, sin embargo parecía abandonado tenía las paredes llenas de maleza y la piedra algo gastada por los elementos.

La bajaron de la carreta y la aproximaron a un juego de barcazas. Estaba temblando, no sabía si de frío o de miedo. Los hombres se apresuraron a remar hasta la entrada del castillo. Había un pequeño muelle frente a la puerta en donde desembarcaron.

—Bien. – exclamó Iceburg, iba con ellos. —Todos saquen sus armas. – las ballestas resplandecieron todo era tétrico el sonido de los animales del lago los ponía nerviosos.

—Nightmare… ¿Vive aquí? – preguntó desconcertada Nami. La leyenda decía que él era una creación de la maldición de un castillo encantado debido al derramamiento de sangre, pero jamás imagino que fuese literal. Ese maldito escepticismo inculcado por Gen-san podía ser molesto a veces.

—No estoy seguro. – dijo Iceburg. —Pero la leyenda habla del castillo, es la única manera de poder estar cerca de la historia. – todos los hombres se reunieron alrededor de Nami.

Estaba por caer la noche y no podían dejar de sudar.

Comenzaron a caminar por el muelle hasta pasar por éste y llegar a la entrada del castillo. Era una puerta de rejas de acero y madera gruesa. Tenía un hermoso jardín detrás con fuentes que ya no funcionaban, grandes trozos de arbustos secos que seguramente formaban enormes paredes de verdor. Árboles frutales un poco secos pero con frutos y también más adelante las escaleras que conducían a la entrada como tal del palacio ya que éste estaba rodeado por paredes resistentes que le protegían de ataques frontales.

—Ayúdenme a abrir la puerta. – pidió un hombre, quien había encontrado un rodillo gigantesco con trozos de madera, seguramente una polea para abrir la puerta. Nami estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y salir huyendo, pero ellos se aseguraron que no fuera así.

Entre cuatro hombres halaron el rodillo que atravesaba la densa pared de piedra y lograron levantar la puerta dos metros, suficientes para que Nami entrara. Cuando ella pasó la puerta cayó precipitadamente haciendo un ruido aplastante que terminó por silenciar todo el lago. Los hombres se miraron entre sí y corrieron a las barcazas.

—¡Esperen! – Nami se sintió desconsolada al verlos correr.

—No tiene permitido volver al pueblo. – le dijo Iceburg antes de que pudiera zarpar. —Nos dio su juramento. Fue un placer conocerle. – y se esfumaron en medio de una espesa bruma que comenzaba a cubrir la superficie del lago.

Nami tragó saliva y sintió muchas ganas de llorar; pero no podía retroceder estaba en el castillo y ahora intentaría sobrevivir. Caminó temerosamente mientras escuchaba el resoplar el viento entre los recovecos de aquel castillo. Observó los jardines e imaginó que quizá en primavera las plantas estarían hermosas, pues había desde rosales, árboles frutales y algunas otras plantas de ornato que no supo identificar. Alcanzó a contemplar el piso que recubría todo el interior cuadriculado del palacio, eran de una piedra fina y de color marfil.

Observó las paredes aquellas tenían varios metros de alto, quizá unos veinte o treinta, no estaba segura. El castillo tenía una estructura cuadriculada formado por dos alas laterales y al parecer una enorme una sala común en medio. No era un castillo muy grande pero sí hermoso. Las paredes eran blancas con diferentes decoraciones en cada esquiva y arco que asimilaban a bestias legendarias, escenas mitológicas y bíblicas.

Nami avanzó lentamente contemplando alrededor, ese lugar, fuera de lo tenebroso que se veía por fuera era hermoso por dentro; lo único malo sería lo mal cuidado que estaba. Giró sobre sí misma mientras movía su vestido formando un hermoso abanico con su falda. Quedó frente a las murallas del castillo y se percató de que había dos torres al frente que seguramente servían de vigías y protectoras.

Las observó por un rato hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo… ya no podía ver sus detalles el sol se había ocultado. Fue ahí cuando recordó donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. Se puso tensa y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Nightmare, si era cierto que él era un engendro de sombras, como decía el libro, entonces podría emerger de cualquier parte. Tragó saliva y sus ojos se toparon con las puertas del castillo, así que un poco más decidida caminó hasta ahí para poder y no estar a la intemperie pues el sonido de los truenos y el resplandor de los relámpagos le decía que muy pronto caería una tormenta.

Caminó despacio y cuidadosa hasta la escalinata bajo la puerta. Un viento peligroso sopló y su vestido inevitablemente se subió por encima de su cabeza. Se apresuró a acomodarlo y poder abrir la puerta pero en el momento que tocó el picaporte escuchó un grito lleno de furia que le hizo reconocer sin vacilar su proceder. Comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua y Nami estaba petrificada un relámpago le permitió ver alrededor, todo estaba muy mojado. Brilló otro rayo y Nami alcanzó a ver algo siniestro en las paredes del castillo; las hermosas figuras y estatuillas ahora parecían demonios que saltarían sobre ella en cualquier segundo.

Retrocedió las escalerillas y un trueno le sacudió el alma entera. De pronto se puso pálida pues desde el interior de la casa podía escucharlos, aquellos pasos rimbombantes y tortuosos. Por un momento creyó sentir que todo el suelo temblaba y de un momento a otro las grandes puertas blindadas se abrieron para dejarle ver la enorme figura del Nightmare. Contuvo las ganas de gritar y retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar al empedrado. El demonio le miraba directamente, su gesto duro y malvado le causó escalofríos al momento y respiraba y emitía un sonido gutural que le puso el corazón hiperdinámico.

Un relámpago iluminó el rostro de aquel ser, el agua los estaba mojando a horrores pero más que la sensación del agua helada, Nami sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Nightmare alzó un brazo sobre ella y adivinó que a continuación vendría un golpe mortal. Se echó a correr hacia las rejas del castillo el monstruo caminó tras ella, sumamente tranquilo. Agitó los barrotes y gimió desesperada al darse cuenta que no podía levantarlos. Su cabello se deshizo y quedó con el pelo totalmente suelto. La bestia se aproximó a ella y gruñó para colocar su brazo de manera que pareciera que le atacaría, Nami la encaró asustada y se cubrió con sus brazos. Un rayo iluminó el lugar y ella pudo ver cómo su ataque bajaba hasta ella sin piedad… pero no pasó nada. Había cerrado los ojos esperando la muerte pero en lugar de eso contempló a Nightmare quieto y deteniendo su ataque.

Su rostro ya no parecía fúrico sino el de un miserable sorprendido. Los cabellos mojados de Nami se pegaron a sus hombros y frente así que se los quitó para poder apreciar más lo que sucedía.

—Rouge. – Nami abrió sorprendida al escuchar esa voz y quitó los brazos de su rostro para encarar al monstruo. De nuevo otro rayo le iluminó el rostro y volvieron a encontrarse. Las facciones de Nightmare cambiaron de nuevo y volvía a parecer molesto. Nami no esperó más y corrió para escapar de ahí.

No le importó fijarse si la seguían o no, llegó hasta una de las esquina del castillo y abrió la puerta de la torre oeste. Subió las escaleras desesperada tras escuchar los pasos de la criatura tras ella. Tragó saliva y sintió un dolor en su pecho al momento que llegaba al final de la torre, logró colarse al techo de ésta y se halló a sí misma atrapada en un juego mortífero. Nightmare había llegado donde ella y destrozó el techo de la torre para poder subir, ya que no cabía por el pequeño tragaluz donde había pasado ella.

La enorme mole subió completamente hasta estar de nuevo cara a cara con ella. El final estaba cerca, Nami retrocedió todo lo que le era posible pero el camino se agotaba y lo único que quedaba era una caída de treinta metros directos hacia el lago y a la muerte. Pero el miedo era más fuerte y escoger morir entre las manos de aquel titán o lanzarse a una muerte voluntaria debería ser más heroico que dejarse vencer. Retrocedió lo más que pudo y cuando realmente no hubo más que pisar y Nightmare estuvo sobre ella agarró mucho aire y dio media vuelta. Cerró los ojos y pensó en sus seres queridos; dios cómo lamentaba el haberlos metido en problemas.

—Lo siento tanto. – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Se lanzó sin medirse y el terror junto con el frío le hizo perder la conciencia para que el estrés no la matase primero, en una estrategia corporal de conservación. Nami cayó sin ninguna clase de ceremonia y cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la superficie del lago y terminar con su vida su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire.

Alrededor suyo estaban los dedos de Nightmare, quien en el último segundo utilizo su extraño poder para estirar su brazo y atrapar a la chica antes de que se matase. Retrajo su brazo y la acercó a él para verla mejor. Nadie podría descifrar lo que el monstruo estaría pensando, lo único seguro era que le había salvado la vida y ahora los dos se dirigían al interior del castillo.

**Continuará… **

**Como ven Nightmare decidió salvarle la vida pero lo que hará con ella aún es incierto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado me encantó escribirlo e intenté toda la vida que pudiera darle. Muchas gracias por leer y les deseo un fantástico año nuevo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Castillo de sombras

**Bien, bien, este capítulo fue un poco demandante dado a que es 90% narrativa 10% dialogo, pero creo que me ha dejado explorar un poco mi ámbito descriptivo. Gracias por entrar a Mediana Fantasía, sé que éste capítulo les dejara experimentar muchas emociones, entre ellas el miedo. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Castillo de sombras. **

* * *

En el interior de una habitación, frente a una chimenea encendida, una tetera con rico té caliente preparado al lado de un hermoso sillón de grandes proporciones, aterciopelado y de color rojo descansaba sonoramente el propietario. Sus ronquidos no eran muy fuertes y al mismo tiempo que el crepitante fuego su pecho se alzaba en las repeticiones de su melodía personal.

Finalmente un respiro apresurado le obligó a regresar al mundo real. Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró frente al fuego, estaba recostado en el sillón con la cabeza recargado en su hombro derecho, cuestión que le había entumecido el cuello, revisó en sus pies un pequeño banquillo acolchonado e hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando contempló sus pies desnudos y sus piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas, en donde su pantalón hecho harapos le hacía traer a su cabeza recuerdos confusos de la noche anterior.

Suspiró y se enderezó levemente en el asiento. Abrió y cerró la boca para enterarse que estaba sediento. Tomó una taza y se sirvió té para después despejar su mente con su sabor. Menta, ese comenzaba a convertirse en su favorito, sonrió cuando se terminó la tasa y se sirvió un poco más, antes de darle un sorbo elevó la cabeza y encontró su sombrero preferido en la cabecera de su sofá. Estiró la mano y lo sostuvo para después ponérselo. Tomó más aire y terminó su té.

—Gracias Sanji. – dijo para sí mientras retiraba sus pies del banquillo, dispuesto a levantarse y buscar algo más que ponerse y hacer. —El té estuvo delicioso. – salió de la habitación dejándola en penumbras, pues el fuego pronto se hizo casi inexistente.

Abrió un armario que estaba en la habitación contigua y buscó algo para ponerse. Casualmente no le molestaba estar sin nada que le cubriera el torso, pero hoy en especial había amanecido haciendo mucho frio por lo que se sintió tentado a ponerse algo más cómodo. Se colocó una camisa amarilla, un chaleco rojo encima y un saco de color negro. No se molestó en cambiarse los pantalones, no sentía tanto frío en las piernas. Buscó algo para calzar y se conformó con unas viejas sandalias.

Salió de ahí dispuesto a ir a la cocina para desayunar, llegó al gran comedor y como de costumbre encontró un rico festín preparado quien sabe cuándo, lo único que le importaba era que siempre estaba ahí, el único conocimiento que le importaba era que al amanecer la comida aparecía como si nada en el comedor.

—¡Ah, delicioso! – se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a devorar todo lo que estaba ahí. Acabó con todo lo que estaba en su lado y se dio cuenta de un detalle, en el otro extremo de la mesa había una ración de comida servida, como si alguien más se fuese a sentar a comer. Miró a todos lados y al no ver ni sentir a nadie cerca se encogió de hombros y alargó su brazo elástico para tomar el plato y llevárselo a la boca.

Pero entonces la silla en donde estaba sentado se movió violentamente hacia atrás y cayó al suelo mordiéndose la lengua. Se levantó inmediatamente y gruñó ante la sombra que se fundía junto a la sombra de la silla.

—¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! – sacó la lengua para verla hinchada y punzante. No hubo respuesta verbal. Estaba completamente solo. —Ah… ya recordé. Está bien, no me lo comeré, lo prometo. – suspiró mientras terminaba lo propio. Recogió los trastos y los dejó en el fregadero. Dio media vuelta pero cuando estuvo a punto de seguir su camino las piernas se le pusieron rígidas y sus músculos se negaron a continuar.

Hizo un mohín pero después se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el gran fregadero para ponerse a lavar los trastes el solo. Todavía estaba muy oscuro pero la luz de una gran candelabro lo incitaba a continuar, el recordatorio de su enemistad con el sol podía llegar a torturarlo, si no fuese por la luz del fuego que le hacía recordar con nostalgia el pasado.

—Ya acabe. – dijo el muchacho, pues a la luz del fuego no era mayor de veinte años. —¿Me dejas ir? – sus piernas respondieron voluntariamente a sus deseos. —Gracias. – caminó en silencio por el gran castillo.

…

Cuando el sol logró colarse por la ventana y tocarle su blanquecina piel el calor se propagó por todo su ser hasta reconfortarle. Nami despertó lentamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a ligero rayo de luz que le otorgaba paz. Se removió entre las sabanas con pereza y respiró pasiva mientras parpadeaba un poco. De pronto se sentía tan cómoda que lo único que podía pensar era que todo había sido un sueño.

_Pero no era así._

Abrió rápidamente lo ojos al percatarse que ella nunca había tenido unas sábanas tan suaves o una cama tan grande. Miró a todos lados y se encontró entre las paredes de una habitación que no conocía. Un vacío profundo se dibujó en su alma cuando asustada se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla y miró a todos lados esperando que en cualquier momento emergiera el enorme monstruo que casi la mataba la noche anterior para que acabara con su vida de una vez por todas.

Pero en lugar de eso nada pasó. Estaba sola y la verdad era que todo alrededor estaba muy tranquilo. Tomó el valor necesario y se levantó de la cama. Tenía su misma ropa que el día anterior y todo seguía en su lugar, excepto por su calzado que estaba a los pies de aquella cama. Se puso sus zapatos y sintió un frío insoportable. La ventana reflejaba un día cálido y soleado, pero el interior del castillo era tan gélido como un glacial.

Salió de la gran habitación y se encontró frente a un enorme pasillo alfombrado. Revisó a ambos lados antes de seguir adelante y decidió tomar el camino de la derecha. Conforme avanzaba se encontraba con varias pinturas, algunas sólo tenían imágenes de paisajes, castillos y representaciones de escenas legendarias. Otras tenían retratos; y entre todos ellos hubo algunos que le llamaron la atención. Se encontró con uno en donde se dibujaba un hombre con un traje de etiqueta, piedras preciosas y terciopelo, tenía un gran bigote y una sonrisa suspicaz.

En otro estaba otro hombre, mucho más joven, sólo que este no tenía bigote ni sonreía. Tenía pecas en su rostro pero no parecía un niño, sino un hombre hecho y derecho vestido de forma similar. Se veía serio y parecía mirarla con mucha rigidez. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió adelante hasta encontrarse con una hermosa imagen en donde se visualizaban tres niños. Uno de ellos era visiblemente parecido al joven del cuadro anterior, otro cuya cabellera era rubia sonreía a su lado mientras que uno más pequeño, pelinegro también estiraba sus manos en un saludo infantil y tierno. Nami sonrió, quien sea que fuese ese niño parecía estar más que contento con la vida que le había tocado.

Nami pasó su vista a la siguiente imagen y se encontró con una hermosa mujer. Su cabellera era larga, también tenía pecas en su rostro y su piel era tan clara como las nubes. Sonrió al verla, pues parecía toda una reina. Se vio tentada a tocar la pintura con su mano, la estiró lo suficiente y antes de hacerlo un ruido la detuvo y la puso en guardia. Escuchó una voz y se pegó a la pared, la voz venía del fondo y posiblemente de un lugar del castillo que aún no conocía.

—_¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! _– era la voz de un muchacho, sonrió animada al darse cuenta que no estaba sola en ese lugar y fuese quien fuese sonaba civilizado.

Caminó apresuradamente para terminar el pasillo y encontrarse con unas enormes escaleras que daban a la sala común y el recibidor del castillo. Miró a todos lados buscando a la persona de antes, todavía no se animaba a hablar con soltura, pues temía que Nightmare estuviera cerca. Aunque, a juzgar por la forma en la que gritó aquel joven posiblemente hubieran varias personas viviendo en el castillo y lo más seguro sería que, si había muchas personas en el castillo éstos la hubiesen salvado. Nami bajó lentamente las escaleras, esperando encontrarse en cualquier segundo con alguien, pero al llegar al recibidor nadie apareció. Se encogió los hombros.

Un ligero eco le guio al escuchar de nuevo la voz del mismo individuo.

—_Ya cabe. ¿Me dejas ir? Gracias. _– había dicho todo con tanta calma que creyó que quizá era un sirviente o alguien del castillo. Y pensar que los aldeanos decían que la construcción estaba abandonada.

No obstante… cuando ella llegó ayer en la noche la única criatura que estaba ahí era. No. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, lo mejor era seguir adelante hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Caminó con cuidado, toda la sala de estar estaba adornada con armaduras, pinturas, estatuillas. Lo malo de aquel palacio era que estaba muy polvoriento y había ciertas partes de las paredes que tenían cicatrices de fuego. Otros pedazos, como en el techo no estaba completo, se colaban rayos de luz y también mucha humedad. Seguramente en invierno tendría más huecos que una coladera.

La verdad era que, la primera vez que lo vio, antes de que el sol bajase por completo varias partes de las murallas y de los jardines parecían un poco devastadas, como si alguien se hubiese tomado la libertad de destruir ciertas partes del castillo. Ojala que no hubiese sido Nightmare, porque a juzgar por lo que hizo en el pueblo cuando quería destruir lo hacía enserio.

Caminó varios minutos y finalmente llegó a un gran comedor. El lugar a pesar de algo sucio se veía impecable. Ciertamente había manchas de moho, algunos muebles un poco apolillados, el candelabro que se columpiaba en la cima del techo tenía rotos varios pedazos de cristal, pero fuera de aquello todo se veía en buen estado. Y ahí, al otro lado de la mesa había un rico plato con sopa, una tetera con el té tibio, cubiertos, una servilleta y un pequeño plato con panecillos y un pequeño estofado al lado. Nami sintió tanta hambre al momento que lo vio que corrió hasta la comida se sentó y la probó con tanta vehemencia que podría jurar que era lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida.

Acabó de comer y respiró complacida, si estómago nunca había estado tan lleno. Bebió una taza de aquel delicioso té, no le importó que ya estuviera tibio sabía delicioso. Suspiró y se recargó en la silla, extendió su vista hacia el techo y las paredes de alrededor y se encontró que en el arco de la entrada del comedor estaba un cuadro de tamaño considerable en donde se dibujaba el rostro del mismo joven que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en aquella pintura de antaño. Se acercó al dintel de aquel arco y contempló la imagen, borrosa por el resoplar del viento y el tiempo, tragó saliva para poder verle más de cerca. Su rostro, si bien podía descifrar, se veía algo triste.

—Será mejor que levantes el traste o Sanji te obligará a limpiarlo. – una voz sorpresiva emergió de la nada y Nami retrocedió sin quitar la vista de la pintura.

—¡Oh, lo lamento mucho! – se inclinó, ya le sonaba que ese lugar estaba más que encantado, pero no pensó que se manifestara de esa manera. —Yo sólo… lo siento, no sabía que…

—¿Con quién estás hablando? – la voz se ubicó en su espalda y Nami se volvió enseguida para encontrarse con un muchacho, tal como pensó.

Se trataba de un hombre de piel clara, sombrero de paja, un saco negro y camisa de etiqueta, parecía un duque de la cintura hacia arriba, pero al bajar la vista era como ver un pordiosero, pues sus pantalones se había alto flojos y maltratados, le llegaban hasta las rodillas y más abajo sus pies se cobijaban con simples sandalias.

Hubo puro silencio entre ellos y Nami tragó saliva para acercársele con cuidado, el sujeto simplemente le miró, no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Hola.- saludó, apenada por lo sucedido anteriormente. —¿Puedo preguntar quién eres?

—El amo del castillo.- respondió con simpleza el muchacho.

—¿El amo? – se volteó para ver la figura, podría jurar que quien estaba ahí lo era.

—Así es. – el muchacho la observó un momento. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nami, es un placer. – se inclinó levemente.

—Yo soy Luffy. – apuntó con su dedo pulgar a sí mismo. Hubo otro silencio incómodo entre ellos. Nami carraspeó.

—Amm, ¿Usted me salvó? – no estaba segura de preguntárselo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Salvarte? – Luffy alzó una ceja. —¿De qué?

—Ya veo. – miró a todos lados. —Yo fui… - respiró para darse ánimos. —Fui enviada por los aldeanos, pensé que este lugar estaba vacío.

—¿Por qué te mandaron? – Luffy alzó una ceja intrigado.

—Ellos… - no sabía cómo decirlo. —Es que yo…

—Eres rara. – le dijo el muchacho y dio media vuelta.

—¡Espera! – Nami caminó hasta él, pero él otro simplemente se volvió hacia ella de sorpresa. Aguantó la respiración ante esto.

—El cuarto de lavado está un piso abajo, bajando las escaleras de la cocina. – le mostró con el dedo mientras doblaba en una esquina. —Cuando acabes podrás irte. – y Luffy desapareció entre las sombras.

Nami aguantó la respiración. ¿Eso era todo? Estuvo tentada a irse y dejar todo tal cual estaba pero las palabras de Iceburg y Luffy le vino a la mente. El juez de la aldea le prohibió volver o el pacto que habían hecho desaparecería y perjudicaría a su familia; y por otro lado Luffy había mencionado algo extraño, él le había dicho: Sanji te obligará a lavarlo.

Miró los trastos y los recogió mientras caminaba en silencio al cuarto que le había indicado. Sólo había unas escaleras al borde de la gran cocina. Nami se sorprendió de que al parecer ese lugar estuviera en óptimas condiciones y que los sitios para preparar alimentos estaban limpios. ¿Sería acaso que el tal Sanji era el cocinero o el encargado de la cocina? Nami frunció el ceño, ese lugar estaba tan oscuro y vacío que le pareció demasiado raro que alguien pudiera trabajar ahí.

—¿Sanji-san? – Nami llamó a la nada mientras volteaba a todos lados en busca de aquella persona. Nadie le contestó. —Disculpe, ¿Hay alguien aquí? – se sentía un poco estúpida hablando sola. —No hay nadie aquí. – dijo para sí misma y se aproximó a las escaleras, tomó una vela que estaba encendida y comenzó a bajar. Llegó al cuarto de lavado y se apresuró a limpiar todo, estar ahí sola le ponía los pelos de punta.

Iba a acomodar las cosas cuando se sintió observada. Miró a todos lados preocupada; sintió un escalofrío y observó una figura negra que parecía acercarse desde la pared más lejana del cuarto.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – gritó asustada y aluzó con la vela para darse cuenta que no había nadie. Tragó saliva y corrió a las escaleras mientras lo hacía se apresuró a colocar el fuego frente a ella para poder ver y al momento de hacer contempló una sombra extendida sobre los escalones. Era la de un hombre y cuando miró al frente no había nadie frente a ella ni detrás.

Salió lo más rápido posible y una vez arriba decidió buscar al amo; ese lugar era demasiado estrafalario, pero tenía que saciar su desesperación por respuestas. Había actuado conforme su código de cortesía le indicaba y ahora que había terminado de lavar los trastes iría en busca del propietario y pediría explicaciones que, por cierto, él no le pidió.

—¡Luffy-san! – salió al gran comedor y continuó por la esquina en la que ella lo vio desaparecer. —¡Luffy-san! – tragó saliva al sentir el mismo frío que cuando despertó. El clima se veía primaveral y dentro del castillo el viento se empeñaba en recubrir su piel de bajas temperaturas.

Caminó un rato por un largo pasillo y descubrió una única puerta después de tanto camino. Tragó saliva y abrió decidida sólo esperaba que nada saltase sobre ella o peor aún, encontrarse con aquel monstruo. Entró en silencio y un gran candelabro de velas le hizo contemplar un gran taller de herramientas. Había desde utensilios de carpintería hasta mecánicos, incluso piezas que parecían armas.

—¿Luffy-san? – preguntó temerosa. De pronto una enorme silueta negra se posó sobre ella, pues su sombra completa la cobijó mientras observaba con horror cómo aparecía una imagen igual a la del temible Nightmare. Unos brazos enormes, piernas más pequeñas y aunque la cabeza se veía diferente el terror hizo latir su corazón como nunca antes. Nami se volteó pretendiendo encontrarse con aquella bestia pero de nuevo… no había nada. Tragó saliva y mejor quiso salir, al parecer el amo no estaba ahí. Iba a tomar el picaporte de la puerta y una extraña sensación en su nuca le hizo voltear una vez más hacia atrás. Ahora encontraba la sombra de otro hombre, pero se veía diferente, más pequeña.

Iba a hablar pero tan rápida como un flash la sombra se fundió con la de un gran trozo de madera. Nami se acercó al centro del taller y revisó por todos lados.

—¿Hola? – nadie respondió. Tragó saliva, esperaba que no fuese su imaginación, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. Salió corriendo al gran pasillo y llegó de nuevo al corredor.

Aguantó la respiración mientras sentía cómo se le secaba la garganta. Decidió mejor buscar a Luffy en la sala de estar. Llegó al recibidor y contempló la enorme muerte de madera. Se acercó a ella y la tocó un momento, tentada a abrirla y salir de ahí. Pero no lo hizo. De nuevo juntó coraje y continuó su búsqueda.

Caminó hasta la sala común, en aquel gran salón había muebles, instrumentos musicales como una vieja arpa y colgadas en las paredes varios tipos de armas. Nami caminó hasta quedar frente a un gran trofeo de cacería. La silueta de un enorme tigre le dejó bastante admirada era tan alto como el salón y tras tocarlo se convenció de que no se trataba de una imitación sino que era la piel verdadera.

—No sabía que criaturas tan grandes como estas existieran en el reino. – dijo al momentos que se percataba de una pequeña placa en la base. Leyó con dificultad, pues había mucho polvo, en la inscripción decía: Ace, Sabo y Luffy.

Reconoció el nombre del último, pero los dos primeros no le sonaban de nada. Seguramente el animal fue cazado por los tres, pero para poder capturar a un animal tan grande seguramente se necesitarían mucha ayuda. Nami siguió contemplando el castillo, ese lugar era interesante por dentro, tenía tantas cosas que en su vida había visto.

Dejó de explorar y pensó que quizá era mejor salir de ahí, independientemente de que necesitara platicar con el patrón éste le había dicho que se fuera y a pesar de temerle a la orden del juez quería comentarles a todos que ese castillo era inofensivo, al menos por dentro, pues su experiencia con Nightmare seguía perturbándole, sólo que no encontraba ninguna explicación coherente.

Abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con los jardines principales. Bajó la escalinata y contempló el lugar. Era muchas más extenso de día que se noche. Los arbustos aún tenían rocío, la lluvia anterior había sido fuerte. Nami caminó en silencio unos minutos y la sombra de la torre oeste le hizo recordar lo de la noche anterior.

Se convenció a sí misma que lo ocurrido ayer no podría ser un sueño. El techo de la torre estaba destruido y estaba convencida que un rayo no pudo haber sido. Necesitaba encontrar a Luffy y pedirle ayuda o al menos que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando. Se aproximó a la entrada nuevamente y se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había la sombra de alguien. Observó cómo se dibujaba sobre la madera de la entrada la figura de un hombre armado con espadas.

Una en cada mano y otra en la boca, la figura se cernió sobre ella y desplegó sus brazos como si fuese a cortarle. Retrocedió inmediatamente y se dio cuenta que su sombre frente a ella, por la dirección de luz se mesclaba con la sombra de ese mercenario lo que pasó a continuación la dejó aún más sorprendida la sombra de las katanas que traía en sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de su propia sombra y al momento de que la sombra del espadachín lo hiciese sintió el corte fino de sobre su piel. Miró asustada sus hombros y el vestido que traía puesto estaba cortado en ese pequeño lugar. Asustada avanzó al frente y abrió las puertas impresionada. Fuese lo que fuese aquello realmente la había cortado.

Un hilo de sangre surcó su pie y exclamó pávida mientras contemplaba que la sombra del espadachín aún permanecía en la alfombra del recibidor. Subió las escaleras asustada y corrió por el ala este, del lugar de donde había venido. Continuó corriendo al fondo hasta que se encontró con una puerta y la abrió intempestivamente, se encontró en una enorme biblioteca y quedó maravillada por la enorme cantidad de libros de todos tamaños, colores y nacionalidades.

Nami respiró un poco más calmada cuando la luz de otro gran candelabro alumbró la estancia. Los grandes anaqueles llenos de libros eran tan altos que llegaban al techo. Temían un enorme corredor de madera junto con escaleras puestas en cada extremo de los corredores para que quien sea que estuviera buscando un buen libro pudiera subir por los enormes estantes. Eran dos grandes y uno mediano al medio. El candelabro estaba en medio así que no corrían riesgo de que las velas soltasen brasas y quemaran el papel.

A los lados de la biblioteca en el techo y alrededor de los anaqueles había hermosos ventanales y tragaluces que dejaban que la luz del día iluminara el recinto. Había también tres grandes escritorios ubicados en medio, seguramente para que más de un lector experto estudiase. También varios muebles como sillones de madera fina y terciopelo violeta, mesas y velas en candeleros de bronce.

Nami respiró cansada, los sustos y persecuciones parecían esfumarse en la enorme biblioteca. Lástima que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y los tragaluces tapados, ese lugar seguramente se vería lujoso. Se aproximó a uno de los escritorios y se sentó en uno de ellos. De alguna manera se sintió segura en la comodidad y el silencio de la biblioteca. El canto de las aves se colaba por los agujeros de los tragaluces y ligeros rayos de sol le acariciaron el rostro mientras se recargaba y dormitaba un poco.

No supo qué paso en las siguientes horas, pues un sueño inaudito se apoderó de ella y el dolor del cansancio físico la obligó a relajarse.

Para cuando abrió los ojos el candelabro del techo estaba meciéndose, proporcionando un ruido chillón que la sacaba de sus casillas. Parpadeó un poco y descubrió que la habitación estaba aún más oscura, si no fuese por el fuego aquel lugar estaría enteramente en penumbras. Nami suspiró agotada, tenía sensaciones que la ponían nerviosa y sentía una extraña picazón en la espalda, como si algo le caminase en ella. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para relajarse, estaba teniendo un ataque de paranoia. Se levantó del escritorio, en verdad quería salir del castillo, pero la promesa de la corte y la horrida sombra de la puerta, que por cierto consiguió cortarle de verdad le revolvían el estómago en ansiedad.

¿A qué le temía más? ¿A la presencia de un ser espectral o a una corte enardecida capaz de condenar a la muerte a su familia?

Tuvo ganas de llorar, la desesperación y la incertidumbre le carcomían las entrañas y la cabeza. Si no encontraba al amo del castillo cuanto antes anochecería y desde lo pasado hacía dos días comenzaba a temerle a la noche. Estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que no supo qué, pero notó algo en el suelo… algo bastante conocido para variar. En los anaqueles y las escaleras, cada vez que el candelabro se mecía y la luz se movía de un lado a otro se dibujaban dos siluetas negras.

Nami se puso recta de un brinco y apreció con miedo las imágenes que se movían. Una bajaba por las escaleras arrastrándose por los escalones, cuando la figura negra llegó al piso contemplo la forma de una mujer. La sombra iba y venía junto al movimiento del candelabro y pasó que, de la nada, éste se detuvo repentinamente.

Una corriente de aire entró por uno de los agujeros del tragaluz y un pesado libro cayó en el escritorio donde había estado descansando la cabeza. Se acercó a verlo y se encontró con el título que decía: De Humani Corporis Fabrica; cuya portada tenía el dibujo de un cuerpo humano destazado en partes anatómicas. Nami retrocedió asustada al ver la ilustración y al hacerlo sintió que tropezaba con algo.

Corrió la vista una vez que estuvo en el suelo, buscando el objeto y se puso pálida al ver que bajo sus pies, su sombra se veía sobre algo, al parecer una sombra más pequeña, rechoncha y… cornada con astas de ciervo. Se levantó inmediatamente y contempló que de la sombra pequeña emergían figuras parecidas a brazos humanos que le tomaban de los brazos y hacían ademanes como si quisiera levantarlo del suelo.

Nami se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. Había pasado lo mismo que con el mercenario en la puerta, al momento que sus sobras se tocaron entre sí logró sentir como si fuese un objeto sólido, pero que nunca llegó a tocar más que con su sombra.

—Dios mío. – musitó al ver que la sombra pequeña y la de la mujer se giraban hacia ella en el suelo, como si dos personas se girasen para verla a la cara.

Intimidada Nami se levantó y salió al pasillo. Las sombras no la siguieron, cosa que agradecía pero continuó caminando hasta pasar por su cuarto y aquellos cuadros que le habían llamado la atención. Iba a bajar las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver que la sombra del espadachín estaba en el suelo del recibidor, como si la proyectasen desde afuera. Continuó avanzando sin parar y regresó a su alcoba. Ahí se encerró mientras se metía entre las mantas.

Rezó como nunca en su vida. La joven que no creía en las supersticiones por primera vez en su vida rogaba a un ser superior que la rescatase de aquel tormento. Continuó así hasta que pasaron horas completas. Le dio hambre pero no se animó a salir de nuevo, no quería encontrarse con aquellos fantasmas negros.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero a juzgar por la luz de la habitación era tarde. Motivada por el hambre Nami abrió la puerta con cuidado. Nada extraño había pasado desde que vio aquellas sombras y parecía que así permanecería. Caminó unos metros y cuando llegó a las escaleras se fijó atentamente para ver que la sombra había desaparecido.

Iba a bajar pero el sonido majestuoso de un violín la dejó impresionada. Miró el gran pasaje que la conducía al ala oeste. Era la única parte del castillo que no había explorado y a juzgar por la música debía haber instrumentos musicales en algún salón. Tragó saliva y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, una vez más. Caminó en silencio, encontró varias pinturas de paisajes y más familiares, estatuillas y puertas que conducían a las habitaciones, pero siguió adelante, quería saber de dónde provenía la música.

Continuó hasta llegar al fondo y tal como la biblioteca, la puerta estaba adornada. Abrió la puerta despacio y penetró en el lugar. Casi de puntillas, Nami inspeccionó el sitio. Había muchos instrumentos musicales, desde un enorme piano con teclas de marfil, un arpa, laudes, tambores, trompetas, flautas y violines. En aquel sitio había una gran ventana con balcón. También enormes cortinas gruesas que se mecían al son del viento.

Luffy estaba detrás de las cortinas, tocando con maestría un viejo violín mientras le daba la espalda y le envolvía la oscuridad. Estaba muy inmiscuido en su tarea que no notó la presencia de la chica, o al menos eso parecía. La pieza que ejecutaba sonaba triste, como si fuese una balada dedicada a un guerrero que murió en una batalla… pero como bien dije, eso era lo que pensó Nami.

El joven se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. Su piel se veía un poco pálida y sus ojos tenían terribles ojeras que le hacían ver como un hombre cansado. Nami tragó saliva cuando contempló la imagen del muchacho.

—¿Aún no te has ido? – cuestionó Luffy, su voz sonaba sombría y retardada.

—Lo lamento. – Nami tenía escalofríos. —Todo el día he intentado hablar contigo pero simplemente no he podido.

—¿De qué? – Luffy se le acercó y Nami sintió aún más frío. El chico dejó el violín sobre el piano, que estaba detrás de ella.

—Bueno… quería hablar sobre lo que está pasando. – no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—Yo sé lo que está pasando. – dijo huraño el muchacho. —Y créeme que no te conviene estar aquí. He sido cortés, te he dado de comer y también te di donde dormir, pero tienes que marcharte de aquí ahora. – le encaró enfadado.

—¡Es que no entiende! – se apresuró a decir ella, nerviosa. —Ha ocurrido algo terrible y me han castigado, debía venir aquí para morir.

—¿Por qué mi castillo sería un lugar para morir? – Luffy se cruzó de brazos.

—Nightmare atacó la aldea en donde estaba con mi familia, ¿Conoce esa leyenda? Todos dicen que está inspirada en éste castillo y la corte decidió… - Nami detuvo su voz al momento que golpeaba la tapa del piano y éste hacía un ruido expansivo.

—¡Jamás! – gritó molesto. —¡Jamás menciones el nombre de esa bestia en mi presencia! – su voz era tan funesta que Nami sintió un hormigueo de la cabeza a los pies y sus rodillas perdieron resistencia, haciéndola caer. —¡Todos inventan historias de lo que pasó ese día pero ninguna es cierta! – del cuerpo de Luffy emergió un aura negra que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas… otra sombra. —¡Te enviaron aquí para ver dentro del castillo! ¡Quieren burlarse de la muerte de mi hermano de nuevo!

—¡No, no es así! – Nami se levantó y retrocedió hasta toparse con el arpa. —¡Yo fui enviada para que me matara Nightmare! – confesó. —¡Pero éste lugar está lleno de sombras y fantasmas… no monstruos!

—¡¿Sombras?! – Luffy se acercó a ella, su cuerpo seguía emanando aquella energía extraña. —¡Este lugar está lleno de ellas, sombras del pasado! – exclamó dramático.

—Por favor, no me lastimes. – pidió ella mientras se encogía en el suelo. Aquello causó un efecto preciso en Luffy pues se detuvo y su rostro cambió. Emergió de él por completo la sombra y parpadeó sin saber que pasaba.

—Lo siento. – dijo de pronto y pasó de largo para sentarse en un sofá individual. —Lo siento no quería asustarte. – recargó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su sombrero caía sobre su rostro. —¿Nami, verdad?

Ella asintió mientras se levantaba temblorosa.

—Debes abandonar este sitio. – dijo Luffy, su voz volvía a ser tan jovial como al principio que lo conoció en el comedor.

—Pero es que… si regreso a la aldea mataran a mi padre o madre. – gimoteó asustada.

Luffy no contestó.

—Que personas tan desagradables. – le dijo quitándose el sombrero de su cara y frunciendo el ceño. —Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo salir de aquí. – lo dijo con incomodidad. —Este es mi hogar… desde hace años.

—Lo entiendo, he visto las imágenes. ¿Es un príncipe o un rey? – se animó a preguntar, un poco más relajada.

—Ninguna de las dos. – Luffy se enderezó en el sillón. —Soy algo muy diferente.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Un prisionero. – musitó. Nami pudo ver una profunda melancolía en su rostro.

—¿Y por qué no escapa? – preguntó sin querer sonar muy atrevida.

—No puedo escapar. – se limitó a decir. Hubo un silencio entre ellos y después Luffy suspiró. —Casi anochece. - contempló desde lejos la luz del sol anaranjado del atardecer. —Brook, toca algo para mí, por favor. – lo pidió al aire, pues sólo estaban ellos dos. Pero Nami observó con asombro y temor que en el suelo se movía la sombra de un hombre alto y delgado cuan esqueleto, que tenía un enorme sombrero de copa y una mota de oscuridad lo que supuso era su cabello. ¿Un afro? No, imposible.

La sombra se dirigió hacia la sombra del piano y tomó con sus delgados dedos las patas del asiento, lo haló y al momento el banco se movió al mismo tiempo, como si alguien físico lo hubiese movido. Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida. Después el hombre oscuro se sentó en la sombra del aludido y colocó sus dedos en el teclado, tocó las sombras y las cuerdas del piano material sonaron.

—No puede ser… - musitó.

—La sombra y el objeto en sí son uno mismo. Cuando el objeto sufre un cambio la sombra también, el proceso puede darse viceversa, siempre y cuando tengas la voluntad de hacerlo. – explicó Luffy mientras sonaba la música.

—¿Entonces las sombras que vi en el castillo…?

—Son mis nakamas. – contestó Luffy al momento que se quitaba el sombrero de paja y se lo ponía en la espalda, gracias a una pequeña cuerda que lo sujetaba.

—¿Nakamas? – había escuchado ese término antes, ¿Pero dónde?

—Yo no puedo escapar por que es imposible… mi sombra se perdió hace mucho y el cuerpo material de mis nakamas ya no volverá…

—¿De qué… está hablando? – Nami retrocedió. Era cierto, Luffy no tenía sombra.

—Te recuerdo, sé quién eres tú. - sus miradas se encontraron. —Tú eres la mujer de la noche anterior, la que intentó lanzarse de la torre… la que se parece a Rouge.

—¿Qué? – Nami retrocedió, podría jurar que cuando ella iba a saltar las únicas personas que estaban ahí eran ella y Nightma… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Luffy se quitó el hermoso saco negro y el chaleco, pero no la camisa. El piano dejó de tocar, la sombra de Brook estaba inmóvil.

—Cada noche la maldición de la sombra me obliga a tomar cien sombras alrededor mío y al término de la noche son regresadas con sus propietarios. Pero en las noches de luna nueva, cuando la oscuridad es más densa que en la mayoría de las noches, las sombras me susurran cosas horribles, me dicen que tome venganza, que los mate a todos… - entonces Luffy se volteó a su alrededor aparecieron las sombras de los seres del castillo. Todas se fundieron en él y su tamaño corporal aumento. —Pero puedo controlarlo… siempre y cuando recuerde quien soy yo. – el sol se metió completamente y como el murmullo de mil diablos por la ventana y las rendijas de la puerta entraron muchas manchas negras que se colaban hasta dejar el piso tan negro como el petróleo.

Luffy se quitó la camisa e inmediatamente la gran cantidad de sombras se adentraron en su cuerpo como si fuesen un imán. Nami cayó de rodillas al ver cómo el cuerpo del muchacho crecía hasta formar a la misma bestia que casi mataba a su padre. Nightmare se formó frente a sus ojos y para darle un toque aún más espantoso vio a su propia sombra que era arrastrada hasta los pies de Luffy en una marea oscura.

La sensación de que alguien tiraba de sus pies la hizo desvanecerse y se arrastró hasta esconderse detrás del piano. La transformación se completó con un alarido tortuoso de Luffy. Su voz se modificó por completo y la respiración del joven recordaba a la de un animal salvaje.

Nami sintió exactamente lo mismo que cuando vio a Luffy por primera vez. De nuevo la muerte le sonreía para sentenciarla al mismo castigo que designó la corte. Nami moriría a merced de Nightmare y nadie podría evitarlo.

**Continuará… **

**¿Que tal? Bueno, fue un poco agotador pero logré mi cometido, a mi gustó como quedó. Quiero pedir perdón por lo probable ****horrores de ortografía. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Amo

**Capitulo largo pero revelador, nos enteraremos de muchas cosas que quizá se preguntaban. Por favor, disfruten de la lectura. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Amo. **

* * *

—¿Crees que existen los monstruos? – la inocencia era sin duda una de las cosas más hermosas a la edad de seis años y Nami, aferrada del brazo de su hermana preguntó con un miedo infantil, mientras ambas revisaban el huerto de mandarinas de Bellemere.

—Claro que no. – susurró la mayor. Nojiko siempre se reía de las ocurrencias de su hermana, en ocasiones podía ser jodidamente ingenua.

—Pero… es que Gen-san dice que hay uno en el huerto… - dijo mientras disminuía su andar.

Esa noche las niñas habían escuchado un ruido extraño que sin duda no les dejaba dormir. Nerviosas y armadas con una linterna salieron a revisar, quien fuera que se estaba robando alguna mandarina lo pagaría caro. Caminaron entre los arboles con cuidado, no era un territorio muy grande, pero sí se podía ser demasiado para unas niñitas.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido extraño, algo removió las hojas de un árbol que estaban detrás de ellas y se dieron media vuelta apuntando con la luz, pensando que se encontrarían con una horripilante criatura cuando, al final se encontraron con la figura de Gen-san, que les hacía una cara graciosa y movía los brazos al aire para asustarles. Ellas gritaron, él se carcajeó.

—¡Gen-san! – reclamaron una vez que le reconocieron.

—¡Ah, mis niñas! – dijo mientras se sostenía el estómago. —¿Qué están haciendo tan tarde en el huerto? – las guio a la casa.

—Escuchamos ruidos raros en el huerto. – excusó Nojiko.

—Pensábamos que era un monstruo. – informó Nami.

—¿Monstruos? – Gen sonrió ante su inocencia. —Los monstruos no existen, pequeña.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Ves? Te dije que no existían. – dijo Nojiko mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No, Nami. – habló Gen. —Sólo existen en nuestra imaginación y… - pero se detuvo.

—¿Y qué? – las dos niñas le miraron expectantes.

—En el mar. – terminó Gen. —En las aguas existen criaturas gigantescas además de las ballenas y los peces. Son feroces y pueden hundir barcos…

—Pero ya hemos salido al mar antes. – se apresuró a decir Nami.

—Sí, pero ellos sólo existen en mar abierto…

—En agua de piratas. – se apresuró a decir Nojiko.

—¿Piratas? Bellemere-san dice que los piratas son demonios con forma humana, ¿Es cierto, Gen-san? – el hombre miró a Nami un momento y después sonrió.

—No lo sé, hija. Bellemere viajó por el mar abierto hace muchos años, ella conoce sobre piratas, si quieres puedes preguntarle a ella.

—Está bien. – con dicho esto las dos se metieron a la casa y durmieron contestas el resto de la noche, bajo la promesa de Gen de que cuando las niñas buenas se van a dormir temprano los monstruos jamás las alcanzan.

_Si tan sólo pudiera ser niña otra vez y esconderse en su cama. _

La fuerte respiración de Luffy una vez que se transformó por completo la dejó perpleja. Tal vez fuese la única persona en todo el mundo que se había atrevido a ver a Nightmare tan de cerca… dos veces. Por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba paralizado, la sola idea de estar frente a él le causaba una sensación escurridiza que se colaba por todo su cuerpo hasta paralizarla por completo.

Pero regresó a la normalidad cuando Luffy dio un paso hacia ella. Su sangre fluyó más rápido, su corazón se desbocó, sus sentidos se agudizaros y sus piernas se prepararon para la huida. Toda la adrenalina le propinó de una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana; dio la media vuelta y corrió fuera de la sala, Luffy no la persiguió, la miró huir y una vez que estuvo en el gran pasillo del ala del castillo comenzó a avanzar.

Sus pasos eran como el caminar de una manada de elefantes, la simple sensación del retumbo de sus pasos obligaba a Nami a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Llegó al jardín y corrió a la entrada principal, maldiciendo su suerte de estar atrapada. Golpeó los barrotes de acero y madera y se quedó estática cuando escuchó la respiración de Nightmare detrás de ella. Se volvió para encontrarse con la criatura que la mirada con una cara malévola y desencajada, como si fuese a matarla en cualquier segundo.

Luffy alzó una mano y la dejó caer con tanta violencia que Nami apenas pudo reaccionar y saltar para impedir que le aplastase. Automáticamente la puerta se levantó un metro la mano de Luffy había caído en la palanca para movilizar la maquinaria de la puerta. Nami no perdió oportunidad, se coló por el orificio y se halló en el puentecillo. Luffy dejó escapar un vaho espeso y furioso al darse cuenta que ella se escapaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Nami corría hasta el lago y saltaba para nadar y llegar al bosque, simplemente la observó desde lejos, sin hacer nada para ir por ella.

Nami no se dio cuenta, pero Luffy le había abierto la puerta a propósito. Pues una vez que la vio llegar a la otra orilla se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el palacio.

_En su soledad. _

Luffy caminó en silencio, ahora que la noche de luna nueva había pasado sentía un poco más de control sobre su propio cuerpo. Ya podía identificarse a sí mismo. Caminó hasta la sala común y se encontró con la gran figura del tigre disecado. Lo observó unos segundos y después llevó su mano a tocar la piel del animal. Sintió una gran nostalgia, ojala pudiera regresar a aquellos tiempos en los que era un niño y junto a sus hermanos tener un millón de aventuras. Miró la placa de la base y leyó los nombres. Cerró los ojos con tristeza.

—Ace… - musitó, generalmente durante esta forma casi no podía hablar sin que sonase abominable, pero con el control y la voluntad necesaria podía decir algunas palabras sin sonar como un monstruo.

¿Habría hecho lo correcto al aislarse así?

Bueno, ciertamente no podía salir del castillo, sin su sombra quedaría desintegrado en un santiamén, pero no soportaba el encierro. Él era un alma libre, quería vivir aventuras, salir de ese castillo y conocer el mundo…

_Como hace algunos años. _

Luffy apartó la mirada del trofeo. Caminó hasta las escaleras y se sentó en estas. Observó la puerta por unos minutos y después cerró los ojos, no quería dormir, porque siempre terminaba soñando con lo mismo, esta vez sólo se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo el castillo alrededor suyo.

_El castillo del cual era amo y que jamás abandonaría. _

…

Nami corrió casi histérica entre la maleza del frondoso bosque. Su vestido empapado y frío, podía sentir el hormigueo en sus piernas a causa del esfuerzo de sus músculos. Finalmente tropezó con una raíz de árbol y fue como si hubiese regresado a la tierra. El miedo se disipó momentáneamente de su cabeza y la incertidumbre la abrazó cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía en donde estaba. Miró a todos lados, definitivamente no era el lugar más seguro que podría esperar, pero al menos estaba lejos de Nightmare.

Se sentó a las faldas de un árbol y respiró tranquilamente. Tenía mucho frío, el bosque era húmedo y gélido, además estaba mojada por el lago, tenía que encontrar refugio y encender una fogata. Gen le había enseñado cosas básicas para sobrevivir, desde encontrar agua hasta cómo encender un lindo fuego. Pero para ello necesitaría madera y obviamente debía ser madera seca.

Caminó en silencio un momento, recogiendo ciertos trozos que le parecían adecuados, ya había tomado los suficientes y se acercó a un terreno de hojarasca en donde se las arregló para hacer un espacio para poder colocar las llamas sin hacer un incendio forestal. Estaba tan ocupada intentando encender las llamas que se no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

Un ruido entre las hojas la hizo ponerse alerta. Todavía asustada por la presencia de Nightmare temió que pudiera ser él. No parecía que nada estuviera cerca de ella, encogió los hombros e hizo el fuego. La hoguera iluminó el bosque y entonces Nami sintió un escalofrío que iba más allá de un miedo generado por creencias o imaginación. Era un miedo natura inspirado por una amenaza primaria. La estaban acechando. Nami tomó con cuidado un trozo de madera ardiente y se puso en guardia. Emergieron pues, una jauría completa de lobos. Los animales se veían rabiosos y hambrientos, con la saliva corriendo en un rio de espuma y colmillos filosos. Nami contuvo un grito asustada cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Había olvidado que el bosque podría ser tan peligroso como sus pesadillas. Movió la vara encendida de un lugar a otro, mientras gritaba para asustar a los canes, sin embargo éstos simplemente avanzaron más hacia ella, acechándole. El primero en lanzarse intentó atacarle el cuello y Nami lo esquivó mientras le propinaba un buen golpe con la antorcha, hiriéndole el rostro al animal en el proceso y sacándole un aullido lastimero.

Inmediatamente el resto fue contra ella. Nami esquivó algunas mordidas y golpeó a dos más con el fuego. Retrocedió asustada, estaba rodeaba y la única manera de escapar era encontrar una abertura. Corrió hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, los lobos la persiguieron y como era claro la alcanzaron rápidamente, le rasgaron el vestido y la tiraron al suelo. Nami se defendió con el fuego, pero uno de ellos tomó la madera que estaba fría y Nami se vio forcejeando contra el animal por la única cosa que la mantendría segura. Se levantó, todos las fieras se mantenía a la raya mientras el osado batallaba con ella.

La antorcha se apagó y Nami aflojó el agarre al percatarse. Le arrebataron la madera inmediatamente, retrocedió asustada, ya no tenía con que protegerse. ¿Así terminaría? ¿Moriría atrapada y asesinada por una jauría de bestias que irónicamente no eran la que se supone debía matarla? Un lobo saltó por su espalda y la tiró al suelo, le rasgó la espalda y al momento los demás la rodearon, iban a morderla y ella a resignarse hasta que escuchó un gemido por parte de uno de los lobos. Después el peso de las garras de los animales sobre su espalda desapareció.

Una sombra la protegió entonces y miró para ver a Luffy, quien cargaba un canino en cada mano. La manada saltó sobre él para morderle y lograron herirle un poco a causa de sus garras y colmillos, pero ciertamente nada que Luffy no hubiese enfrentado antes. Usando sus grandes brazos tomó a los animales y los lanzó contra los árboles. Los lloriqueos de los animales no se hicieron esperar y pronto la valentía de las bestias se esfumó para que los que estaban aún sanos corrieron para salvarse.

El ruido de la respiración de Luffy hizo a Nami encogerse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, ella llena de lodo y hojas, él con un poco de sangre en sus brazos y piernas a causa de los ataques de los lobos, sintió un alivio profundo y por primera vez no le tuvo miedo, sino agradecimiento.

—Gracias. – musitó. No logró escuchar las palabras de Luffy pues cayó al lecho boscoso, exhausta y agobiada. Al verla sin movimiento la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y la alzó.

Para cuando Nami despertó estaba de nuevo en la misma cama. Tenía las heridas en sus hombros y espada aún un poco expuesta, pero casualmente limpias. Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la habían bañado sólo que no le había quietado el vestido. Agradecía eso.

Se levantó dolorida mientras miraba alrededor. Se percató que frente a ella, en una mesita estaba un delicioso desayuno. Miró por la ventana, era de día y sonrió ante esto, había superado otra noche sin que Nightmare la hubiese asesinado, es más, le había salvado la vida.

La puerta se abrió y Luffy apareció en ella. Su rostro se veía inusualmente sombrío, ella pensó que quizá dentro de él había alguna sombra, justo como el día anterior, que tocaba el violín y cuando emergió de él aquella entidad negra recuperó un rostro más humano.

—Hola, soy Tony Tony Chopper. – dijo Luffy a lo que Nami alzó una ceja.

—Amm, creía que te llamabas Luffy. – ladeó la cabeza pero al hacerlo le ardió la espalda.

—Soy Luffy. – inmediatamente su voz se modificó a una más seria. —Pero Chopper es el médico y me pidió de favor usarme para ver como estabas.

—¿Q-Que? – no entendía, verdaderamente que eso era nuevo.

La voz de Luffy cambió a una más dulce y risueña.

—Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, lamento si te asustamos. – sonrió y Nami se cubrió hasta la barbilla con las mantas.

—No entiendo que está pasando. – gimió asustada.

—Ah, perdón. – Luffy actuaba como otra persona. —Mi sombra está en el cuerpo de Luffy, por lo que él puede adoptar mi personalidad y mis habilidades, cuando el receptor tiene una voluntad grande la sombra no le puede controlar y él controla a la sombra, pero como somos nakamas me permite tomar voluntad de su cuerpo por un momento. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió apenado.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

—No te preocupes, soy médico. Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. ¿Ves eso? – le apuntó a la comida. —Sanji insistió en prepararlo para ti, no tienes de qué preocuparte, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Nami retrocedió en la cabecera de la cama.

—No te me acerques por favor. – pero después gimió cuando la madera le tocó las heridas.

—Si no te limpió las heridas se van a infectar… y por desgracia el castillo casi no cuenta con suficientes medicamentos. – insistió Chopper en el cuerpo de Luffy.

—Entiendo. – Nami reflexionó, no quería enfermar, ella odiaba estar enferma. —¿Seguro que eres médico? – le miró de los pies a la cabeza. Para ella seguía siendo el amo del castillo sólo que con una cara diferente y ojeras tremendas.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No estarás fingiendo para verme desnuda, o sí, Luffy? – ella era muy lista. Chopper inmediatamente negó con las manos.

—¡Claro que no! Además, Luffy me dijo que tú lo viste antes, Brook se fusionó con él para tocar el violín.

—¿Brook? – ahora que recordaba era la sombra que tocó música. Destensó los hombros y suspiró.

—Voy a salir de la habitación para que te desvistas, ya tengo preparado todo, sólo tiéndete y avísame para que pueda entrar. – Luffy, o más bien su cuerpo salió de la habitación. Nami lo miró salir y suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró. No confiaba en ese cuento, pero pensaba que su salud era muy importante y ciertamente las heridas le ardían demasiado.

Se quitó el vestido y dejó al descubierto su espalda, era la que más le dolía. También tenía una herida en su hombro y rodilla, pero supuso que lo más grave era la espalda. Se acostó bocabajo en la cama mientras con su sábana cubría el resto de su cuerpo, dejando su espalda y brazos al descubierto.

—Listo. – dijo con voz alta. Luffy, o mejor dicho Chopper entró a la habitación en total silencio. Nami le miró de soslayo, mientras las ojeras permanecieron en los parpados del amo todo estaría bien.

El chico tomó un cuenco con agua jabonosa, alcohol y varias gasas.

—¿Te llamas Chopper? – preguntó Nami para matar aquel silencio tan molesto.

—Sí. – el muchacho del sombrero de paja, o más bien dicho, su cuerpo se posó detrás de ella, acercó un banquillo y una mesita y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Nami. La chica se estremeció inmediatamente y soltó un quejido doloroso. —Lo siento, arderá. – prosiguió con lo suyo.

—Explícame… ¿Cómo es que pueden tomar el cuerpo de… Luffy-san?

—Con el tiempo logramos hacer una conexión con él para que no nos suprimiera. Luffy es la persona con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que conozco en mi vida, desde que fue maldito su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecer a la voz de la sombra. – Nami recordó lo que Luffy le había dicho la tarde anterior; que escuchaba horripilantes voces que le decían que cobrara venganza. —Sólo somos sombras, no tenemos cuerpo… lo perdimos durante… - Chopper se calló. Nami volteó el rostro y vio la cara del muchacho con una muestra de dolor.

—¿Chopper-san? – la voz de Nami lo trajo de nuevo y éste sonrió.

—Puedes llamarme sólo Chopper. Lo siento. – sacudió su cabeza. —Luffy no quiere que hable de eso.

—¿Él está presente también? – se alarmó al momento que se sonrojaba tremendamente.

—¡No, no! – pero el médico se apresuró a borrar esa idea. —Cuando ocupamos su cuerpo Luffy puede desconectarse y dejarnos a nosotros… Es decir, es cómo si su conciencia durmiera al momento que tomamos su cuerpo. Sin embargo, él puede despertar y reprimir nuestra conciencia a voluntad… porque tiene esa capacidad.

—No te entiendo. – ella gimió cuando Chopper le limpió la herida de su hombro.

—Podemos tomar su cuerpo, pero Luffy escoge cuando dominar nuestras habilidades y cuando darnos conciencia.

—¿Te refieres a que todo el tiempo tiene el control? ¿Sólo que él decide cuando ustedes puede tomar su mente?

—Algo así. Tener una sombra dentro de su cuerpo es complicado… Robin y yo platicamos eso todo el tiempo. – Ahora Chopper enjuagaba y limpiaba con alcohol, Nami sintió un doloroso alivio. —Tranquila, te arderá un poco, pero te pondrás mejor. – ella asintió.

—No has terminado de explicarme. – le recordó, esta conversación estaba tomando más y más su curiosidad.

—Una sombra en un cuerpo sin vida puede apoderarse de ese cuerpo y moverlo a voluntad. – explicó el médico.

—¿Algo así… como un muerte viviente? – la sola idea de pensar en eso le causaba escalofríos.

—Sí, pero cuando introduces una sombra en un cuerpo viviente existen dos opciones. La primera es que el individuo controle y sublima esa sombra para usarla, las personas que logran esto pueden obtener todas las habilidades de la sombra. La segunda opción es que la sombre domine ese cuerpo.

—Ya veo. – Nami recostó su mejilla sobre la almohada de plumas y cerró los ojos, Chopper le estaba poniendo gasas en su espalda para terminar el trabajo y en su hombro.

—¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

—En las rodillas. – acordó. —Pero puedo lavarme sola. – a pesar de todo lo que le había contado se sentía insegura y tímida de tener que verle la cara a Luffy.

—Está bien. – Chopper se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. —Ah, sí, Luffy dijo que necesitarías nueva ropa por que la otra se te rompió. – revisó el recinto. —Aunque no la veo por aquí.

—Está bien, coseré el vestido. – desgraciadamente, debido a que los aldeanos no pensaron que duraría tanto sólo tenía una pieza de vestir.

—No hay problema. – la voz amigable del muchacho cambió. —Te traeré algo. – los ojos de Nami y el verdadero Luffy se encontraron y un sonrojo potente cubrió las mejillas de Nami.

—¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó mientras le lanzaba la almohada y Luffy se iba de espaldas. La sombra de Chopper emergió de su cuerpo y desapareció entre las paredes del castillo.

—¡Oye, yo sólo te ofrecí ropa! – se levantó molesto y Nami se llevó las mantas hasta cubrirse la cabeza.

—¡No quiero que me espíes! – rugió.

—Mmm… - Luffy frunció el ceño. —Da igual. – salió de la habitación. —Te traeré algo. – alcanzó a escuchar. Cuando sus pasos se alejaron Nami respiró más tranquila. Con cuidado se acercó a donde su ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, la curación había sido un poco dolorosa pero en realidad se sentía mejor. Una vez que se colocó su ropa observó el vestido hecho harapos. Y pensar que Nightmare terminó salvándole la vida y no quitándosela. De hecho, si contaba esta Luffy ya la había salvado dos veces, pues estaba segura que él tuvo que haber intervenido para que no muriera la vez que se tiró de la torre.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Luffy abrió la puerta de sorpresa y cargaba consigo un vestido cómodo de algodón. Nami y él se encontraron precipitadamente y más que una reacción de vergüenza Luffy escaneó su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa interior. Nami se sonrojó sobremanera.

—Mira, creo que este vestido te quedará. – le dijo Luffy, sin nada de lascivia.

—¡Sal de aquí! – gritó la chica mientras se lo arrebataba y lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

—¡Ah, pero si yo sólo…! – no terminó la frase, se cruzó de brazos y se fue de ahí. De repente recordó las sabias palabras de Sanji: A las mujeres no se les debe cuestionar.

Nami vistió un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados, no era el típico vestido con corsé, sino que era más bien un vestido suelto y cómodo, podría jurar que para una mujer encinta, aunque no quiso pensar en eso. Acomodó sus vendas, limpió sus rodillas y se puso un ungüento que Chopper le había dejado.

Salió de la habitación y se topó con el retrato de aquella hermosa mujer, le sonrió y se inclinó levemente, agradeciéndole de corazón porque seguramente la ropa era suya. Caminó por el pasillo y se encontró con Luffy caminando del ala contraría del castillo hasta las escaleras, estaba usando un saco de color negro, con una camisa y chaleco de colores pasteles y como siempre sus pantalones harapientos, con los que se transformada, sin olvidar sus sandalias. Nami se preguntó, cómo un hombre que no sentía frío de la cintura hacia abajo sí lo tenía en el polo norte de su cuerpo. Otro detalle también llamó su atención, Luffy nunca metía sus manos en las mangas del saco, en vez de eso lo llevaba como si fuera una capa.

El muchacho se sintió observado y le miró atentamente.

—¿Comiste lo que Sanji dejó?

—Sí, estaba delicioso, gracias.

—Muy bien. – bajó las escaleras. Nami no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, pensó que le diría algo por el vestido, pero en lugar de decirle que se veía bien, pasó de largo.

Ella lo siguió y lo vio sentarse en la sala de estar, frente a los trofeos de armas y casería. Respiró cansino mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre sus piernas, contempló en silencio el gran tigre y las armas.

—¿Tú casaste a ese tigre? – Nami se acercó amistosamente. Luffy le miró de soslayo.

—Sí, junto a mis hermanos… hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? – ella lo veía joven como para que usase esa expresión.

—Éramos unos niños. – le dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Niños? – Nami se acercó lo suficiente y se sentó a su lado, en un sillón.

—Sí, yo tenía siete años, Ace y Sabo diez. Nos costó un poco de trabajo al principio.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! – no podía creer tremenda mentira. ¿Unos niños habían derrotado a una bestia como esa?

—No. – Luffy alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, era la primera vez que lo hacía. —Éramos muy fuertes, esta cosa estiró la pata de un golpe.

—Pe-Pero… ¿Cómo unos niños… podrían cazar a una fiera tan grande?

—El bosque está lleno de animales como este. La manada de lobos de ayer no fue nada, de hecho, creo que tuviste suerte. – hasta el momento no habían hablado de eso, Nami se sintió apenada por lo sucedido.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Luffy-san…

—Luffy está bien. – le dijo, un poco más amigable.

—Luffy… quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste. – bajó la cabeza. —Y pedirte perdón por salir huyendo.

—Está bien. – le dijo con tranquilidad. —Quería que salieras de aquí… lástima que te hayas topado con esas criaturas, si no hubieras podido regresar al pueblo… ¡Ah! – entonces recordó lo que Nami le había dicho. —Pero creo que dijiste que no podías volver.

—Sí… - respiró pausadamente. —¿Sabes algo? Originalmente me había resignado a morir a manos de… - se calló al recordar que Nightmare era un nombre que Luffy no quería escuchar. —Bueno…

—¿Por qué los aldeanos te condenaron a eso?

Nami le miró sorprendida. Evidentemente Luffy no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido en la villa.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Destruiste la villa… hace tres noches. – entonces se arrepintió, los ojos de Luffy se fruncieron caóticamente mientras le miraba incrédulo.

—¿Qué yo qué…? – sus hombros se tensaron.

—Sí… durante la luna nueva. Llegaste al pueblo por la noche, apareciste afuera de mi ventana… mi padre te disparó y comenzaste a destruir todo.

—No. – Luffy negó mientras se tomaba los cabellos exasperados. —No yo…

—¿Estás bien? – Nami se llevó las manos al pecho, preocupada.

—Sólo recuerdo haber salido del castillo y llegar a la aldea… pero nada más. ¿Lo he hecho antes? – la miró con vehemencia.

—¿Qué cosa? – Nami retrocedió un poco en el sillón.

—¡Atacar la aldea! ¿Lo he hecho antes? – ahora se veía desesperado.

—No lo sé. – lo observó levantarse e ir hasta el otro lado de la habitación, mientras se sujetaba la barbilla. —Pero… los aldeanos mencionaron que no habían tenido un ataque en vario tiempo. – hizo remembranza. —En realidad, nos dijeron que mantuviéramos las luces apagadas y no saliéramos a la calle, me parece que Nigh… - se llevó las manos a la boca. —Me parece que sólo agredes cuando ves alguna luz encendida o alguien te ataca primero. – se corrigió.

—Maldita sea. – susurró. —¿Causé muchos daños? – realmente estaba preocupado.

—Sí. – Nami le fue concreta.

—¡Maldita sea! – Luffy golpeó con fuerza la pared, tanto que la desquebrajó. Nami se espantó al ver aquello.

—¿Luffy?

—Lo prometí… lo prometí enserio. – lo vio calmarse. —No quería hacerles daño, lo juro. – se volteó a ver a la chica. —Pero… las sombras no dejaban de hablar… se sentí tan confundido, siempre me incitan a salir y romper todo… realmente me esforcé por no caer en su juego. – la tristeza en el rostro de Luffy conmovió a Nami.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. – susurró ella sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y por qué te condenaron a ti? – interrogó el muchacho. —Si fui yo el que destrozó la aldea.

—Pues yo… Tenía encendida una vela cuando te vi por primera vez. Prácticamente te atraje a mi casa, mi padre sólo me defendía… - sintió ganas de llorar al recordar las heridas de su padre.

—¿Acaso… maté a tu padre? – lo dijo con tanta amargura que Nami volvió a sentirse culpable y a la vez confundida.

—No… pero está muy herido. – escondió sus ojos entre sus manos, desesperada.

—Lo siento mucho. – Luffy caminó de nuevo a las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? – de repente se sentía muy sola.

—Quiero estar solo. – subió en silencio y desapareció entre las sombras. Nami supo que quizá iría al lugar en donde lo encontró la noche anterior, tal vez la música le reconfortaría.

Nami lo dejó ir y no tuvo el valor de seguirle. Se relajó en el sillón y trató de que el ardor de sus heridas no le afectase. Aburrida después de un rato, Nami se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, después de todo Chopper estaba ahí, o por lo menos su sombra, y él había sido tan amable que le gustaría estar con ellos un rato.

Así lo hizo y se pasó al interior de la hermosa habitación. No quería leer, pues no tenía ganas, así que se sentó en el escritorio del frente en donde, para su sorpresa habían muchos libros de historia, poseía y geografía. Se dio cuenta de que en el piso de la habitación, al frente del escritorio estaba la sombra de una mujer. Ella se acercó y como si se percatara de sus movimientos la sombra volteó hacia ella.

—Hola. – Nami no sabía cómo actuar, era la primera vez que interactuaba con una sombra de esta manera.

La sombra de la mujer se movió rápidamente y llevó al escritorio fundiéndose con la sombra de éste. Tomó la sombra de una pluma y sobre un cuaderno en blanco, que convenientemente estaba ahí movilizó su mano espectral hasta escribir un escueto hola. Nami quedó fascinada, tal como el músico de la tarde anterior, la sombra de esta mujer tenía la facultad de mover los objetos por medio de las sombras de éstos.

—Me llamo Nami, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La sombra escribió: Soy Robin.

—¿Robin? – recordó a Chopper haberla mencionado. —Es un placer, Chopper te mencionó.

"Es bueno saberlo"

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

"Sí"

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

"No lo recuerdo" – Robin le fue sincera, pues al estar en un estado etéreo muchas cosas dejaban de importar.

—Ya veo. – entonces vio que escribía algo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

—La aldea me ha mandado para que… Nightmare me matara. – fue honesta, ahora sentía que era algo demasiado improbable.

"¿Luffy? Él sería incapaz"

—Lo sé. – bajó la cabeza. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

"Sí"

—¿La leyenda es cierta? Me refiero, a que si es cierto que Luffy fue un guerrero llegado del mar y mato al…- Nami se detuvo cuando la sombra se apresuró a escribir algo.

"Eres una joven muy curiosa" – escribió Robin. – "Pero esa leyenda más que narrar una historia fantástica narra un capítulo muy triste en la vida de mi capitán."

—¿Capitán? – Nami no pudo evitar leer esa última palabra.

"No solemos hablar de ello, pero puedo decirte esto… la leyenda es cierta y a la vez no" – Robin era demasiado amable y era una cuestión que Nami no sabía, puesto que ella poseía la capacidad de atacar a cualquiera con asesinato silente cuando se le ofreciera y el hecho de que le estuviera contando esto a Nami probaba que le caía bien.

—¿Por qué dices que es muy triste?

"Sé que sabes la leyenda, si no, no me hubieses preguntado por ella, léela una vez más y descubrirás por qué Luffy es el amo de este castillo"

—Ya la he leído muchas veces, pero la prosa es algo confusa, yo quiero saber más acerca de él… - se dio cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no había hecho. Nami estaba interesada en el pasado de un hombre, no solía hacerlo, es decir, quizá fuese por la leyenda o no, pero estaba interesada en un ámbito más allá de la mera curiosidad.

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas?" – escrito esto la sombra de Robin se apartó y se fue hacia los libros. – "Disculpa, voy a leer" – Nami se preguntó cómo es que Robin había escrito de tan lejos y se percató de que sosteniendo la sombra de su pluma estaba la silueta de una mano extra. Parpadeó y al final la mano había desaparecido.

Nami observó a la sombra perderse e hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

—Gracias, saludos a Chopper. – y salió de la biblioteca.

Pensó que el castillo estaría rebosante de la trágica música del violín o el piano, pero en lugar de eso el silencio se colaba cada vez más y más. Se sintió incomoda, lo que al principio le parecía tenebroso al final pasó a ser un lugar interesante, místico y… triste. Caminó hasta los cuadros. Le encantaban.

No sabía explicarlo, pero ver las pinturas le habían sentir bien, era como si ver los rostros de aquellos reyes la hicieran sentir a ella parte de ese círculo. Se sentía tranquila, quizá era por lo bien elaboradas que estaban las pinturas, tal vez porque estaba agradecida por el vestido… O bien, porque cada vez que miraba las pinturas su imaginación se disparaba, pensando en quienes podrían ser esas personas y cómo debieron ser sus vidas.

—Rouge se veía hermosa con ese vestido. – la voz sorpresiva de Luffy le hizo dar un respingo. Sintió un leve calor en las mejillas, pues el joven le miraba intensamente.

—¿Rouge? – ella la había escuchado antes, la primera vez fue la segunda noche que se habían visto, cuando a punto de matarla de un golpe, Luffy se detuvo en el aire y le miró intrigado al tiempo que la mencionaba.

—Es ella. – señaló la pintura y se acercó. Nami sintió la fina textura del saco de Luffy contra la piel de su brazo y de nuevo se preguntó varias cosas, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué usaba un saco como capa? ¿Qué representaba para ella esa mujer? ¿Quiénes eran las otras personas de los cuadros? ¿Cómo es que había terminado siendo el dueño de aquel castillo en ruinas?

—¿Quién es ella? – intentó no sonar muy atrevida, en estos tiempos una mujer sumisa y prudente era bien vista, mas ese estereotipo no iba con ella.

—Mi madre. – susurró Luffy. —Bueno, en realidad no era mi madre, pero me cuidó como una. – tocó la imagen y sonrió, seguramente recordando el pasado.

Nami se dio cuenta que dentro de aquellas mascara de seriedad, frialdad y rudeza, Luffy era una persona muy risueña, un tanto inocente e infantil… seguramente su personalidad genuina antes de que se convirtiera en Nightmare; lo cual era bastante desconsolador.

—¿Ella murió? – se sintió mal consigo misma al decir eso.

—Sí, hace tiempo. – Luffy pasó su vista por las demás imágenes. Ahora miraba la de aquel joven gallardo, coronado de la misma manera que el hombre a su lado, pero él se veía un poco más ajeno a su imagen real.

—¿Quién es él? – preguntó Nami, curiosa.

—Ace. – musitó Luffy, sus ojos estaban tensos sobre la imagen, como si en su interior escondiera algo tan profundo que le revolviera las entrañas.

—¿Era tu hermano? – más que una intuición estaba segura que era una realidad.

—Sí. – Luffy se llevó una mano a su sombrero de paja y lo acomodó para cubrir sus ojos. —Era mi hermano mayor. – mencionó Luffy. —Pero murió…

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Cómo sea. – Luffy se volteó sin mostrar su rostro. —Iré a tomar una siesta. – caminó hacia la sala de estar. Se acostó en la alfombra, a pesar de que había varios muebles en donde dormir lo suficientemente grandes y hermosos, Luffy prefirió dormir en el suelo.

Nami se sentó en el último escalón de las grandes escaleras y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Fijó su vista al frente y se topó con la misma sombra de aquel mercenario. Nami hizo un mohín, ahora que había conocido a más sombras del castillo estaba segura que sólo habían empezado por el pie izquierdo. Se acercó a la sombra y estiró la mano, de tal manera que la sombra proyectada en el suelo se cruzó de brazos.

—Soy Nami, un gusto. – saludó de mala gana, aún recordaba la herida que le hizo con las espadas. La sombra no hizo nada al principio, sino que pareció desenvainar una katana de su cintura y escribió sobre la un pedazo de sombra de la gran puerta. A continuación Nami sonrió al verse correspondida. —Es un placer, Zoro. Espero que no intentes matarme de ahora en adelante. – La sombra escribió algo más y después se movió por las paredes hasta desaparecer en el techo.

En la inscripción se leía: Ya lo veremos.

Nami rio un poco.

—¿De qué te ríes? – Luffy no se había dormido al parecer.

—Estaba interactuando con uno de tus… amigos. – señaló la puerta. Luffy se acercó para leerla.

—Je, parece que le caes bien a Zoro. – Luffy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cuántos amigos tienes?

—Mmm… - comenzó a contarlos con los dedos. —Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook. Conmigo somos ocho.

—¿Cómo es que son tantos y casi no los he visto?

—Ellos están por aquí. Pueden moverse por todo el castillo, pero sus sombras permanecen en zonas específicas… Es el lugar en donde más les gusta estar.

—¿Y cómo se pueden mover?

—No lo sé, Robin sabe. – se encogió de hombros, de nuevo la personalidad pueril de Luffy salía a relucir.

—Hable con ella hace poco. – comentó animada.

—¿Y qué te dijo? – Luffy respondió con el mismo humor.

—Me dijo que era un gusto conocerme… Es una persona muy inteligente, ¿No?

—Sí, cada vez que no entiendo algo voy con ella. – se sentaron en la sala de estar, frente a un gran cuadro en donde figuraba la pintura del gran rey anterior.

—¿Él era tu padre? – ya que estaban animados se sintió con la libertad de preguntarle cosas.

—¿Quién, Roger? – miró el cuadro y negó con la cabeza. —No, era el padre de Ace.

—¿Entonces…?

—Fui adoptado.

—Como yo.

—¿Tú también?

—Sí, mi madre Bellemere-san y mi padre Gen-san no son en realidad mis padres. Nos adoptaron a mi hermana y a mí cuando éramos muy pequeñas.

—Oh…- Luffy guardó silencio un ratito. —Yo no conocí a mi padre, pero mi abuelo decía que era alguien importante.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Sí, él y Roger eran amigos pero como no podía encargarse de mí me dio en adopción.

—Suena razonable.

—Eso creo. Era un pesado. – se puso los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Siempre estaba golpeándome. Y no sólo a mí, también a Ace y a Sabo.

—¿Sabo también era tu hermano?

—Sí…

—¿Es el niño rubio de la imagen? – Nami estaba animada, el humor de Luffy estaba tornándose nuevamente oscuro.

—Sí. – pareció recordar algo incómodo. —Sabo era muy noble, ¿Sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Era muy listo… lástima que no vivió tanto tiempo.

—Oh… - Nami comprendió la tristeza.

—Toda mi familia murió, mis nakamas están atrapados en una maldición de la que ni yo puedo escapar. – Luffy se levantó. —Al menos. – se enfocó en la imagen de Roger. —Soy el último que queda. El último en hacerse cargo del castillo… soy el último amo y moriré siéndolo.

Nami no supo por qué, era aquellas palabras sonaban terriblemente desoladoras que por un momento sintió enormes ganas de consolarlo… y cuán grande fue su sorpresa que lo hizo.

Lo abrazó.

**Continuará… **

**Desde luego hemos revelado mucho de la vida privada de Luffy y el cómo controla a las sombras. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este capítulo fue grato para mí. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Luffy, el pirata

**Lo sé, lo sé, tardé una eternidad, y sinceramente siento que este capítulo ha quedado bien, espero que sea de su agrado, ahora conoceremos un poco más de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras y Nami descubrirá un poco más del pasado de Luffy, permitiéndonos entrar así a un capítulo más profundo de la trama de Mediana Fantasia. Espero que lo disfruten. Y perdonen el retraso. **

* * *

**-5-**

**Luffy, el pirata.**

* * *

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Nami tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y Luffy parecía estar tan quieto como una estatua. Ella lo sintió… sintió el corazón del muchacho que latía rápidamente, y no supo que pensar. Lo escuchó respirar profundamente y después un suspiró anunció que quizá el momento debía terminar.

Luffy tomó sus manos con cuidado y las separó al momento que Nami sentía que se movía. Apartó su mejilla de la espalda de Luffy y en un instante el muchacho le miraba directamente a los ojos. Se sintió tremendamente avergonzada y esquivó la mirada de Luffy. No había nada que quisiera decirle, quizá un lo siento, pero en realidad no pensaba que aquello fuese algo estrictamente necesario, puesto que no sentía que hubiese hecho algo malo.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo? – Luffy rompió la tensión de la escena mientras soltaba sus manos y pasaba a un lado de ella. La tela fina de su traje le acarició el hombro y la chica reaccionó.

—Luffy… - Nami tragó saliva.

—¿Qué esperas? – Luffy se volteó a ella y le sonrió de lado, aparentemente no estaba molesto por el abrazo. —Yo muero de hambre. – sonrió abiertamente y aquello, por alguna razón hizo el corazón de la chica saltar de emoción.

Le siguió. Llegaron al comedor y Luffy se detuvo frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos y después miró a Nami sobre su hombro.

—Sanji debe andar por aquí. ¿Por qué no te sientas y esperas?

—¿Sanji es el cocinero?

—Sí. – Luffy miró alrededor. —¡Sanji, comida! ¡Meshi, Meshi! – extendió los brazos e hizo barullo, casi al segundo una enorme sombra se esparció por las paredes del comedor y Nami se presionó sobre su asiento al reconocerla.

Se trataba de la sombra de un hombre, aquel que le había asustado cuando subía las escaleras del cuarto de baño. Contempló con asombro, de nuevo, cómo la entidad se introducía en el cuerpo de Luffy y después de un momento de atonía, el cuerpo del muchacho se volvía hacia ella, con aquellas típicas ojeras negras.

Al principio no hubieron palabras, sólo la mirada insistente de Luffy, o mejor dicho Sanji, sobre ella.

—¿Luffy? ¿Todo está bien? – tragó saliva, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

—¡Ah, disculpe mis modales! – la voz de Luffy se modificó a una un poco más gruesa y gallarda. —Soy Sanji, el cocinero. – hizo una reverencia y se acercó para tomar la mano de la chica. —¡Es un placer conocerla, Mellorine! – esto dejó desconcertada a Nami y automáticamente le dio gracia ver el rostro de Luffy mientras usaba aquellas expresiones. —¡Ah, la he hecho reír, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo! – podría jurar que veía corazones en los ojos de Luffy, aunque eso fuese físicamente imposible.

—El gusto es mío… creo.

—¡Ah, tu voz es como la de un ángel! – el chico se arrodilló y entendió una mano hacía ella. —¡Eres más hermosa que la mismísima Venus! ¡Siento que mi corazón va a despegar!

—Estás siendo un tanto incómodo. – comentó Nami, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Siempre eres tan hermosa?! – Sanji juntó sus manos y bailoteó un rato.

—¿Cómo?

—Me tienes a tus pies, hermosa dama. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Nami.

—¡Nami-swan! ¡Suena cada vez mejor, mi linda Nami-swan!

¿Podrían imaginarse a Luffy haciendo toda la caravana que Sanji solía hacer cuando veía a una mujer? Sin duda todo un espectáculo.

—Mmm. – Nami se cruzó de brazos. En retrospectiva el tipo no era peligroso, más bien era un enamoradizo y bajo estas circunstancias sentía que podría manipularle, como toda mujer a un hombre. —¿Sabes, Sanji-kun…? Ah, ¿Puede llamarte así?

—¡Sí, sí, llámame como más te guste!

—Gracias. Como te decía, Sanji-kun, tengo un poco de hambre y me gustaría saber si tus gentiles manos de cocinero podrían prepararme algo delicioso para degustar.

—¡Tus deseos son ordenes que he de cumplir con un hierro incandescente, mi lady! – Sanji se levantó y bajo el rostro de Luffy le guiñó el ojo para después correr a la cocina. —Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba. – el chica se volteó a ella. —Bienvenida al castillo, empezaba a preocuparme por la soledad de este lugar… - y bajo una sonrisa, por de más sincera, Sanji, o Luffy, como quieran llamarle, salió del comedor para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sanji no tardó ni treinta minutos cuando trajo un mar de manjares a la mesa. Debía reconocérselo, era un chico muy listo y la cocina era como su maestría más elevada, con tan sólo oler la comida Nami sintió un movimiento ruidoso prominente de su estómago. El chico, en el cuerpo de Luffy, le sonrió galantemente y comenzó a depositar cosas alrededor de ella que iban desde filetes, ensaladas, consomés, sopas y dos jarras de agua. Nami estaba extasiada, seguramente era un chef profesional y ella no lo sabía. Pero… ¿Para qué tanta comida? Según tenía entendido sólo comerían ella y Luffy, ¿O es que las sombras podía comer? Lo dudaba, pero…

—Amm, ¿Sanji-kun?

—¡Sí, mi querida princesa! – Sanji sonrió con deleite y Nami se sonrojó, no por su galanía, sino que… el rostro sonriente de Luffy la sacaba por completo de sus casillas.

—¿Todos vamos a comer? – se sintió apenada por eso.

—¿Todos? – el cocinero revisó los platillos. —¿Se refiere a toda la tripulación?

—¿Tripulación? – esta era otra de esas ocasiones en donde había una referencia bastante directa a la piratería… o la nagevación, lo primero que fuese.

—No, no, Nami-swan, nosotros no podemos comer… - aclaró entonces Sanji, una vez que la comprendió. —Las sombras no pueden comer, ¿Me entiende?

—Claro. – respiró más tranquila. —¿Entonces… por qué tanta comida?

—¿Tanta? – volvió a contar con los dedos los platillos. —No, aún me falta… ¿Podría esperarme unos minutos? – Sanji/Luffy corrió a la cocina, se escuchó más movimiento dentro y después emergió con una gran bandeja de plata lleno de más cosas deliciosas que, si bien parecían platillos hechos por un grupo de cocineros expertos, podían apreciarse los ingredientes sencillos extraídos del bosque.

—Cielos. – Nami tragó saliva, si Sanji pretendía que ella comería todo eso estaba equivocado. —No creo que pueda comer tanto. – tragó saliva.

—No hay problema con eso, señorita. – Observó cómo Sanji se sacudía las manos al terminar su labor y sacaba de la nada un cigarro para colocárselo en la boca. No lo encendió, solamente lo mantuvo ahí, observando como un niño la mesa servida.

—¿Fumas?

—Aa, pero a Luffy no le gusta el sabor del tabaco, así que sólo lo retengo en mi boca… - suspiró. —Mmm, el idiota quiere que le regrese su cuerpo. – se quejó con mala cara. —Discúlpeme por no acompañarla en esta dulce merienda, mi quería Nami-swan, pero Luffy insiste en comer. Fue un placer conocerla, espero poder conversar con usted en otra ocasión. – se llevó la mano a la boca y sostuvo su cigarro para meterlo al bolsillo del pantalón de Luffy. Después de eso ella observó cómo un aura negra emergía desde el interior de Luffy y se desaparecía entre los recovecos del castillo.

Luffy quedó en silencio y apretó su puño para llevárselo al bolsillo, sacó el cigarrillo y entrecerró los ojos para después volverlo a depositar ahí.

—¿Luffy? – Nami le llamó preocupada, de nuevo se veía tenso.

—¿Uh? – el chico reaccionó inmediatamente y sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto. —¡Ah, que increíble! – el muchacho observó los manjares emocionado. —¡Sanji, te luciste esta vez! – se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y Nami respiró tranquila.

—Es un buen chico. – dijo ella.

—Je, sí, lo es… es el mejor cocinero del mundo. – y sin más se echó a la boca un enorme trozo de carne. —¡Come, come! – la invito y después, casi como un torbellino Luffy comenzó a devorar plato tras plato. Nami abrió la boca maravillada y un tanto asustada, jamás imagino que una persona promedio pudiera comer tanto como él.

Y lo mejor estuvo por venir, cuando Luffy estiró automáticamente una mano para alcanzar un plato que estaba al lado de la copa de Nami. Ella se levantó espantada de la mesa y retrocedió, usando la silla como un escudo.

—¿Pasa algo? – Luffy apreció su miedo y se detuvo.

—¡¿Qu-Qué demonios…?! ¡Tu brazo…! – apuntó acusadoramente mientras intentaba calmar su sorpresa.

—Ah, esto… - Luffy cayó en cuenta a lo que se refería. —Comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi y ahora soy un hombre de goma, mira. – estiró ambos brazos hacía ella y tomó la silla de entre sus manos para después acomodarla en el comedor. —¡Shishishishi!

—¿Gomu Gomu no Mi? – Nami tragó saliva.

—Siéntate. – insistió Luffy.

—De acuerdo pero… ¿Con Gomu Gomu no Mi te refieres a… una fruta del diablo?

—Sí, una Akuma no Mi. – Luffy continuó comiendo.

—Eso quiere decir… - Nami frunció el ceño. —Que has ido a mar abierto.

—Sí. – no dio más explicaciones, continuó comiendo.

—Entonces tú eres… - Luffy dejó de comer y la miró fijamente. —Claro… es por eso que te Robin-san te llamó capitán. ¡Eres un pirata! – señaló asombrada.

—Aa, lo soy. – y dicho esto continuó comiendo. —¿No vas a comerte eso? – señaló el platillo que específicamente Sanji había preparado para ella.

—Claro que sí. – lo protegió con sus manos. —¿Qué eres, un pozo sin fondo?

—Es que tengo hambre. – se tomó una jarra de agua completa. —Ah, estoy lleno. – se relajó contra la silla.

—Oye, Luffy, ¿Si eres un pirata… por qué estás aquí en este castillo?

—Ya te lo dije… soy un prisionero. – se recargó aún más, su sombrero le cubrió los ojos.

—¿Prisionero de qué? – cada vez se sentía más curiosa.

—Nami… - Luffy habló seriamente y supo que había pasado la raya. —Come, se te enfriará la comida. – se levantó y comenzó a recoger los trastes en silencio. —Iré a lavarlos, Sanji se pone de mal humor si no lo hago. – Luffy salió del comedor, dejando a Nami sola. Otra vez una carga invisible y dolorosa volvía a distanciarles.

Comió en silencio y una vez que acabó se dispuso a recogerlo todo.

—No se moleste, Nami-san. – la voz romantizada de Luffy por la personalidad de Sanji la detuvo. —Lo haré por usted. – recogió todo en silencio, de nuevo traía en cigarro en su boca.

—Luffy… ¿Se molestó conmigo? – preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Por qué lo haría? – Sanji la miró fijamente, Nami supo que aunque fuese Sanji quien se lo preguntara el verdadero Luffy quizá ansiaba que ella no continuara hablando.

—Pues…

—Ah, ya entiendo. – Sanji sonrió con un pequeño deje de tristeza y eso, aunado a que era el rostro de Luffy, hizo que Nami volviese a sentirse culpable. —La curiosidad no es mala, Nami-san. – Sanji se quitó el sombrero de paja y lo contempló con cuidado. —Pero existen cosas que tardan en superarse… y es aún peor cuando te das cuenta que no puedes escapar de lo que más te atormenta.

—¿Ustedes fueron piratas, no es así?

—Sí, hace tiempo ya. – Sanji volvió a colocarse el sombrero. —¿Sabe? Extraño aquellos días, cuando viajábamos todos y vivíamos aventuras. Pero supongo que ahora las cosas no podrán cambiar.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Por ahora sólo somos la sombra de lo que solíamos ser… literalmente.

—¿Y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer? – soltó con vehemencia.

—¿Algo? – Sanji miró el gran candelabro y después las pinturas que estaban alrededor. —Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué podría hacer?

—Me gustaría ayudarles a que ustedes puedan volver a sus cuerpos originales, ¿Existe algún método?

—No lo sé.

—Lo prometo. Buscaré la manera.

—Es usted muy dulce, Nami-san. – Sanji se acercó hasta ella y dejó de lado los trastos. —Estaré esperando pacientemente para que ese día llegue. – y sin más le dio un beso en la mano, lo cual hizo que Nami volviera a sonrojarse. El cuerpo del capitán se levantó lentamente y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Luffy e incomodó un poco a Nami.

—¿Sanji-kun?

—Acaba de irse. – el cigarrillo cayó de su boca. Nami retrocedió apenada.

—Oh, cielos, yo…

—Dejaremos los trastes para después. – Luffy la tomó de la muñeca y la haló un poco. —¿Quisieras escuchar un poco de música?

Los dos dejaron la habitación en silencio. Y se condujeron al interior del castillo.

Llegaron al cuarto de música, Luffy había durado callado en todo el camino y una vez que llegaron a ese lugar se relajó sobre un viejo sillón de terciopelo. Después invitó a Nami a sentarse y ella lo hizo en otro sofá.

—¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? – preguntó Luffy.

—Amm, no lo sé… - Nami se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, dejemos que Brook lo decida. – Luffy llamó a una sombra que se escondía detrás de las cortinas y ésta ingresó al cuerpo de Luffy con tanta confianza que seguramente era una rutina.

Automáticamente la personalidad de Luffy cambió por completo y volvió a tornarse algo sombrío. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Nami con tanta seriedad que ella se sintió cohibida.

—¿Luffy? – le era un poco acongojador que el rostro de Luffy cambiase en diferentes facetas, pero debía entender que esto era obra de las sombras de sus amigos.

—Mucho gusto. – contestó con una voz ronca y educada. Se llevó una mano al sombrero de paja y se lo quitó para hacer una reverencia. —Mi hombre es Brook, el músico.

—Oh, es un gusto, soy Nami.- La chica aceptó el saludo.

—Nami-san… - sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. —¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Po-Por supuesto… - comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, el rostro de Luffy volvía a estar muy cerca de ella.

—¿Pudiera ser tan amable… de mostrarme…?

—¿Sí?

—¿…Sus bragas?

Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Nami y enseguida le propinó una buena tunda en el rostro a Luffy.

—¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó echando humo.

—¡Yohohoho! – se río el muchacho. —¡Ya sabía que me daría un buen golpe en la cara!

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, subnormal?! – ella estaba irritada.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Brook sacudió las manos al aire. —Es mi forma de ser, tengo un corazón atrevido… ¡Ah, aunque yo no tengo corazón! ¡Skull Joke! ¡Yohohohoho! – su risa era cantarina y escandalosa.

—¿A qué se refiere con que no tienes corazón? – Nami se tranquilizó.

—Ah, bueno… es que cuando estoy en el cuerpo de Luffy-san no lo parece, en realidad soy puro hueso. – tenía una sonrisa muy optimista.

—Sigo sin entenderle.

—Soy un esqueleto. Un hombre resucitado.

—¿Resucitado?- Nami retrocedió escandalizada.

—Así es, como la fruta Yomi Yomi no Mi, que significa resurrección.

—Entonces… tú también vienes del mar abierto.

—Claro, soy un pirata. ¡Yohohoho! – era bastante hilarante escuchar a Luffy reír como Brook. —¿Entonces? – se colocó de vuelta el sombrero. —Luffy-san me dijo que quería que tocase algo para usted… - estiró sus dedos al frente y éstos tronaron. —¡Y sé exactamente algo que la pondrá de buen humor! Es la canción favorita de Luffy-san y mis nakamas, espero que a usted también le guste. – se acercó al piano, abrió el teclado, sopló un poco para quitarle el polvo y después se remangó la camisa y para tener más accesible los brazos. Miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió amistosamente, Nami sintió una sensación reconfortante cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy.

El músico dio un pequeño taconeo en el suelo, marcando el inicio de la cambión y… la magia comenzó.

—¡Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho, Yohohoho! – el cantó fue tan alegre que le sacó una sonrisa a la chica y un escalofrío que se esparció por toda su espalda. La música fluyó con tanta alegría que el castillo entero se llenó de alborozo. —¡Cante conmigo, vamos! – motivó Brook y enseguida comenzó con la letra.

"_Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

_Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo sawagu_

_Sora nya wa wo kaku tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato tsumugi no sato yo_

_Don to icchou utao funade no uta_

_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_

_Oretachya yuku zo umi no kagiri"_

Nami se levantó motivada y comenzó a aplaudir contenta.

—¡Todos juntos, vamos! – volvió a gritar Luffy y entonces el muchacho se levantó de su asiento mientras tocaba de pie.

"_Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

_Warera kaizoku umi watteku_

_Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo_

_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

_Arashi ga kita zo senri no sora ni_

_Nami ga odoru yo doramu narase_

_Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo_

_Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi"_

—¡Quiero oírlos a todos! – esta vez la voz no sonaba al tono de Brook, sino era como si Luffy lo gritase desde su interior.

"_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho"_

Y Nami cantó con todas susfuerzas y al momento que su voz acompañaba a la de Luffy se dio cuenta que la habitación no estaba completamente sola. Alrededor suyo se formaban las sombras de varias personas y pudo reconocerlas a todas. Eran los nakamas de Luffy. Sintió de pronto que le tomaban una mano y después de la cintura y era atraía al cuerpo de Luffy, ella se sorprendió de que la música siguiese sonando y se dio cuenta que el esqueleto tocaba la sombra del piano, provocando que éste tocase por sí solo. Luffy bailaba con ella y lo hacía tan alegremente a la par de todas las sombras de la tripulación, que los rodeaban mientras bailaban y festejaban entre mudos festejos.

—¡Cantemos todos, una, dos, tres…! – pidió Luffy.

"_Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

_Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_

_Te wo furu kage ni mou aenai yo_

_Nani wo kuyokuyo asu mo tsukuyo_

_Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo_

_Don to icchou utao unaba no uta_

_Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_

_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi"_

Nami se dejó llevar y siguió los pasos alegres de Luffy que de vez en cuando se movían con un vaivén sediento de más emoción. Luffy se separó de ella y entonces comenzó a bailar mientras aplaudía en el centro de un círculo formado por todas las sombras de su tripulación menos las del músico. Nami contempló la fiesta, lo que había comenzado como una demostración terminó siendo el inició de una gran celebración. Luffy volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomó de la cintura mientras daba una vuelta para después dejarla en el centro del círculo mientras la enredaba su brazo con el de ella y comenzaban a danzar.

—¡Más fuerte, chicos, no los escucho! – el piano tocó al doble de fuerte y los objetos del cuarto comenzaron a temblar ante la energía de los piratas.

"_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho"_

La canción terminó lentamente y de la misma forma el baile. Luffy soltó una carcajada alegre y después miró a Nami mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Ella se rio a la par y agradeció por el baile.

—¡Ha estado grandioso, Brook! – felicitó el capitán. —¡Gracias a todos! – obviamente no obtuvo una respuesta verbal, pero las sombras a su alrededor asintieron contentas. —Gracias Nami, Brook casi no toca esa canción, pero creo que debió haberse motivado contigo, por que la ha tocado de maravilla, ¡Shishishi!

—¡Increíble, es una hermosa canción! – comentó Nami, extasiada.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡A Shanks le encantaba, solíamos cantarla siempre cuando venía de visita! ¡Además, Brook siempre le da un tono muy alegre! – Luffy seguía emocionado, Nami volvía a ver su personalidad auténtica.

—¿Shanks, El Pelirrojo? – Nami exclamó sorprendida. —Si no me equivoco, es el nombre de un pirata legendario. – se sintió repentinamente intimidada ante la idea.

—¿Conoces a Shanks? Es un gran tipo, él me dio este sombrero. – le mostró su Mugiwara Boshi.

—No en persona, pero he escuchado historias de él, se dice que es uno de los más grandes piratas que navegan por el mar abierto.

—Aa, desde luego. Shanks es mi héroe… ¡Shishishi!

—¿Entonces realmente eres un pirata? – habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que realmente lo era, pues la canción del Sake de Binks era solamente del folklore pirata, sin embargo, Nami deseaba que Luffy le contara más sobre él, estaba interesada en su historia.

—¡Por supuesto! – Luffy jamás negaría esa parte de él. —¡Ellos son mis nakamas! – señaló al piso, pero para entonces las sombras se habían esfumado. —Mmm, debieron irse.

Nami se quedó callada. Intentaba no reaccionar negativamente. Según el libro que había leído el antagonista era un pirata mercenario llegado de mar abierto que había asesinado al rey para obtener su corona; pero que desgraciadamente había sido maldecido. Tragó saliva, Luffy no podía ser ese pirata, él no era malvado, tan sólo estaba sumergido en la soledad y algo triste, pero no era malo, era una persona encantadora cuando dejaba salir su auténtico ser.

¿Entonces por qué sentía tanta desolación, duda y curiosidad? Quería averiguar la verdadera historia detrás de ese muchacho sonriente y bailarín, deseaba ver más allá de esas terribles ojeras y ese sombrero de paja.

¡Claro, el sombrero de paja! Era una clara pista del pasado, Luffy le trataba con tanta reverencia, incluso sus sombras nakamas, ¿Es que aquella prenda le decía algo más?

Sólo era un sombrero de paja, ¿No?

¡Un momento! ¿Sólo un sombrero de paja? ¿Sombrero… de paja?

—Mugiwara. – musitó Nami, entendiéndolo todo.

—¿Sí? – y Luffy respondió en automático.

—¡Oh, por Dios! – Nami se llevó ambas manos a la boca. —Eres Mugiwara no Luffy. – exclamó algo aturdida.

—Sí, así me decían. – Luffy ladeó la cabeza. —¿Te pasa algo?

Nami se quedó completamente paralizada.

Mugiwara no Luffy era el nombre de un pirata que hacía unos años fue reconocido como una gran amenaza para el mar. Se trataba de un muchacho tan temible y poderoso que se ganó una fama enorme por diversas hazañas que iban más allá de lo increíble. El chico que tan pronto como apareció al mundo y causó una revolución… desapareció.

¡Dios mío! ¡Acababa de encontrar a una de las personas más famosas del mundo y que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro! ¡Mugiwara no Luffy, el pirata cuya recompensa dada por el gobierno iba más allá de los 100 millones de beries!

¡¿Él… él realmente había hecho todo lo que aquel libro contaba?! ¡¿Realmente era tan terrible?! ¡¿Serían aquellas palabras ciertas?!

—No puede ser… entonces es aquí en donde estabas. – Nami miró las paredes del castillo y le parecieron las rejas de una jaula. —Tú eres el pirata que causó una revolución en el mundo y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. – mientras más hablaba el rostro de Luffy pasaba de una sonrisa a una mirada sombría. —¡Eres el pirata de la historia! ¡El pirata que asesinó al…!

—¡Cállate! – rugió el joven. Nami retrocedió asustada. —¡No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo!

—Yo… yo no…

—¡Esa historia es una maldita falacia! – Luffy se acercó a ella y ésta retrocedió hasta toparse con el sillón y caer en él, se encogió cuando el cuerpo de Luffy estuvo casi sobre ella. Estaba molesto.

—Lo siento, es que… - no hallaba cómo disculparse, había ido lejos de nuevo.

—¡No menciones ese maldito cuento! – bufó Luffy. —¡Yo no maté a Ace, entiéndelo de una vez! – y su rostro cambió de uno lleno de ira a una lleno de tristeza. —Yo no pude salvar a Ace. – apretó los puños. —No pude salvar a ninguno de mis nakamas… Todo es mi culpa, no volveré a ser pirata nunca más, ellos no podrán regresar a sus cuerpos… todo por mí.

—Luffy…

—No vuelvas a mencionarlo, no quiero escuchar de nuevo aquella maldita historia… yo jamás… - cerró los ojos con rudeza e intentó tranquilizar sus respiraciones. —Es tarde, Nami. – observó la luz de la ventana, ciertamente ya era un poco tarde.

—Luffy. – Nami se levantó lentamente e intentó acercarse a él, pero éste retrocedió. —Lo lamento…

—No hay nada que lamentar. Mi destino está marcado. No puedes hacer nada por nosotros, ¿Lo entiendes? No podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Sanji.

Entonces sí la había escuchado.

—¡No, no me rendiré! – declaró solemne. —Buscaré la manera de librarte de esta maldición, tan sólo… - pero en realidad no sabía que decir.

—¿Para qué? – Luffy suspiró con lamentaciones. —Ahora lo único que queda de mi vida pasada es este sombrero y este castillo. – el chico volvió a mirar por la ventana. El sol estaba cada vez más abajo. —Nami, ve a tu habitación y no salgas, porque muy pronto volveré a ser aquel monstruo.

—Pero, es que…

—Apresúrate. – salió del cuarto de música y volvió a perderse en el castillo. La alegría que se había instalado de pronto se había ido tan rápida como llegó. Había metido la pata, pero es que simplemente no pudo resistirlo.

Nami salió del cuarto de música en silencio y atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Se acostó entre las mandas y apreció un ligero rayo de luz que se perdía en los tonos del crepúsculo. Ella cerró los ojos al momento que escuchó un fuerte alarido provenir desde la sala de estar y supo que Luffy se había convertido en Nightmare una vez más. No resistió más y ligeras lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No es que tuviera miedo, sino que ahora se sentía tan sola y desesperanzada… que no sabía qué hacer.

Ese castillo estaba lleno de misterios y comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de conocerlos todos. Ansiaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón conocer más sobre Luffy, quería saber la verdadera historia detrás de la leyenda. No podía reprimir esa necesidad, esa sed tan grande que le incitaba a averiguar más del muchacho.

…

Nami durmió casi toda la noche. Despertó en la madrugada, cuando el sol aún no salía y sintió como si todo el sueño acumulado se hubiese desvanecido repentinamente. Se levantó en silencio, tomó una pequeña vela que estaba cerca y se las ingenió para ir al baño. No supo exactamente cómo ni cuándo pero terminó en una habitación totalmente distinta a la suya una vez que regresaba. El castillo estaba callado y oscuro, nadie alrededor, Luffy seguramente habría salido. Iba a salirse de ese cuarto cuando alcanzó a tropezar con algo y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un viejo libro. Lo tomó con cuidado y le quitó el polvo de la superficie, después leyó la portada en donde detonaba a marca de fuego: Diario.

Y debajo podía leer el nombre, aunque algo borroso, del propietario.

_Portgas D. Rouge. _

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, acababa de descubrir una evidencia bastante interesante. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba en una habitación común y corriente. El lugar en donde estaba era…

Una habitación matrimonial.

Su pequeña vela le permitió ver entonces un enorme cuadro que estaba frente a ella y pudo apreciar a una pareja pintada en un hermoso retrato. Se acercó a esta pintura, que estaba sobre un gastado peinador y leyó una pequeña dedicatoria.

"_Les deseo lo mejor, feliz aniversario. Crocus". _ Y sobre aquella una pequeña dedicatoria que decía: Roger y Rouge.

Nami llevó su vista al libro que sostenía entre sus manos y en silencio abrió sus páginas para leer una línea: "_Hoy es mi boda, muy pronto me convertiré en la señora de… Gol D. Roger."_

—Gol D. Roger… - musitó Nami. —No puedo creerlo… realmente existió… El único y verdadero… Rey de los Piratas.

Sin darse cuenta, se había topado con más de una leyenda. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquella historia sólo había sido el comienzo. Ese viejo castillo se había convertido… en un nada más y nada menos que la cuna de varios misterios.

_¿Qué más cosas escondería el pasado de Luffy, el pirata?_

**Continuará… **

**Como verán Luffy era un pirata famoso pero muy joven anteriormente, se revelará pronto la historia que esconde aquel castillo y la familia real, qué pasó realmente con Ace y cómo fue que todo se resumió a aquella terrible maldición de la cual no pueden escapar. **

**Espero que no les haya decepcionado, intente darle más LuNa que el capítulo anterior :D, bien, me retiro, estoy un poco cansada, saludos a todos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Familia

**Perdonen la tardanza. Esta capítulo lo escribía en mis ratos libres, así que por eso tardé tanto. Espero que les guste. ;D**

* * *

**-6-**

**Familia.**

* * *

_Querido diario: ¿Jamás te he contado cómo conocí a un buen amigo? Todo comenzó en un día como el de hoy…_

El sol impecable de la primavera iluminaba los pasillos del gran palacio de la familia Portgas. En la cama matrimonial se encontraba una singular pareja que descansaba todavía, a pesar de que el alba estaba sobre ellos. A la derecha, estaba un hombre cubierto hasta el la cabeza con las mantas, anticipando por experiencia que muy pronto la luz golpearía su rostro y no le dejaría dormir cómodamente. A su lado, a la izquierda descansaba una mujer un poco más joven, con una cabellera larga y de color rojizo, algunas pecas en su grácil rostro y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios; a pesar de los fuertes ronquidos del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Las actividades del castillo ya habían comenzado, la servidumbre iba y venía acomodando todo para el desayuno, pero en cuento a los amos del castillo, la cama prometía mejores cosas.

Y así, de una forma inesperada la madera de la puerta fue levemente golpeada y fue la fémina la que reaccionó ante el llamado.

—¿Sí? – contestó somnolienta.

—Rouge-sama, disculpe que la despierte, pero ha llegado una visita inesperada.

—¿Una visita? – la joven se estiró mientras hablaba.

—Sí, se hace llamar Monkey D. Garp y no sabemos…

—¡¿GARP?! – el hombre a su lado dio un salto súbito.

—¿Pasa algo, querido? – Rouge estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones de su esposo.

—¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! – Gol D. Roger, el esposo de Rouge y un hombre único, se había despertado mientras en su rostro se adornaba una sonrisa enorme. —¡Ese viejo tonto al fin me encontró! – se carcajeó mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa más formal. Se aproximó a una pequeña cuna y tomó en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé, el cual aún no despertaba del todo, lo meció con cuidado.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? – Rouge se posó a su lado.

—Ah, es un viejo rival. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que me perseguiría hasta aquí? Según recuerdo lo dejé al otro lado del mundo…

—Sigo sin entender, querido. – Rouge frunció el ceño.

—Ah, ya sabes, es lo del asunto de que yo era… eso. – no quiso completar la frase, sabía de antemano que para estas personas esa palabra era una especia de tabú.

—¿Es un oficial de la ley? – ahora Rouge lucía un poco escandalizada.

—Pues sí, es… uno de alto rango.

—Majestad. – volvieron a llamar a la puerta. —El invitado está causando escándalo, no podremos detenerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Bien, iré a recibirlo. – Roger se caminó a la puerta.

—¿Y por qué te llevas a Ace-chan contigo? – la mujer frunció el ceño. —¿No querrás usar a tu propio hijo como un escudo o sí?

—¡Ah, que va mujer, no digas esas cosas!

—…— la mirada penetrante de Rouge lo taladró.

—Está bien, está bien, toma. – le regresó al bebé. —¿Pero sabes? Creo que sería mejor que el bebé y tú se queden aquí arriba, esto puede ponerse feo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – ahora sonaba preocupada.

—Veré que quiere Garp. – salió de la habitación inesperadamente, dejando a Rouge atrás.

—¡Roger! – alcanzó a gritar para que él se desvaneciera en los pasillos.

El rey bajó por las escaleras hacía el recibidor y se encontró, tal como lo había esperado a su viejo amigo y rival. Monkey D. Garp, un hombre corpulento y con algunas canas, barba en candado y moreno, encontró sus ojos con él y su ceño se frunció salvajemente.

—¡Tú! – no supo exactamente en qué momento pero se lanzó hacia él y Roger, tan fuerte como el rey que era, detuvo su puño en un embate perfecto que hizo que el castillo entero temblara. La servidumbre corría de un lado a otro asustada.

—¡Garp! – dijo sonriente, a pesar de la tensión existente. —Qué alegría verte por aquí, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Tres, cinco, diez?

—¡Tan sólo cinco, estúpido! – gritó el hombre.

—Y veo que me extrañaste mucho. – rio de forma agradable, pero el rechinido de los dientes de Garp le hizo reconsiderar su burla.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! – se separaron para volver a enfrentar sus puños, Roger retrocedió lentamente y Garp dio un paso.

—¡Oye, oye, no sigas con esto, vamos a tirar el castillo! – intentó razonar el Rey Pirata.

—¡No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo! – seguían empujándose uno al otro.

—¡Con un demonio, Garp! – Roger lo empujó esta vez. —Vas a despertar a Ace-chan. – gruñó molesto.

—¿Ace-chan? – jadeó sin entenderlo.

—¡¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?! – ambos hombres se detuvieron cuando observaron a la joven madre que emergía de la habitación matrimonial.

—¡Rouge! – Roger reprochó. —Te dije que no salieras de la habitación.

—¿Quién es ella? – señaló Garp alzando una ceja.

—Mi esposa. – dijo como si nada el rey.

—¡¿Tú qué?! – Garp le miró escandalizado.

—¿Usted es Garp? – se acercó al visitante y él asintió. —¡¿Quién se cree para venir aquí y causar este alboroto?! ¡¿Qué no tiene modales?! – Garp se puso rojo de vergüenza y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Yo, lo siento…

—¡Ja, mi mujer te silencio! – se burló de él Roger.

—¡Y tú! – Rouge lo tomó de la oreja. —Ace-chan está llorando por tu maldito escándalo.

—¡Ah, perdóname! – juntó sus manos al frente. —Ace-chan, papi lo siente mucho, ¿Me perdonas? – el bebé en los brazos de Rouge se removió inquieto y le dio la espalda. —¡Me ha ignorado!

—Oi, Roger… - Garp aún no se animaba a hacer otra cosa.

—¡Quiero que los dos se disculpen con los demás! – señaló a los sirvientes que estaban muy asustados. —¡Ahora!

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! – los dos hombres se inclinaron ante los sirvientes y bajaron la cabeza apenados.

—Así está mejor.

—¿Es tu esposa? – musitó Garp a su oído.

—Sí.

—Es una fiera.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Qué tanto están murmurando?!

—Nada, nada, corazón. – Roger se rio nerviosamente.

—Bien. – Rouge suspiró. —Garp-san, ¿Verdad? – el aludido asintió. —No me interesa que asunto tenga usted con mi esposo, pero no estaré dispuesta a que echen abajo el castillo por ello. ¿Está claro?

—Sí. – el hombre asintió un poco más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo. – se volteó a Roger. —Y tú, muestra un poco más de educación e invítalo a desayunar, debió recorrer mucho para llegar hasta aquí. – dicho esto, Rouge se dirigió al comedor, como la flamante reina que era.

—Ya oíste a la dama, ¿Quieres acompañarnos a desayunar, Garp? – dijo con amabilidad Roger y el recién llegado, un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar asintió.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque me muero de hambre.

Así, los dos pasaron a la mesa, la cual estaba servida con deliciosos manjares. Roger se sentó a un lado de su esposa, quien le hacía mimos a un pequeño Ace para después colocarlo en una cuna al lado y comenzar a comer. Garp se sentó frente a la pareja y no detuvo su ímpetu para devorar todo. Rouge se sorprendió de la similitud que existía entre él y Roger a la hora de comer, prácticamente ambos se tragaban todo casi sin masticar.

Cuando la comida terminó, pasaron a la sala común de visitas y bebieron un rico té mientras se sentaban en los cómodos sillones.

—Entonces, Garp, ¿Has venido aquí para arrestarme o algo así? – dijo Roger mientras cargaba a su hijo y jugueteaba con él.

—Así es. – El hombre observaba atentamente la escena y veía enternecido como Ace tomaba del dedo de Roger y lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

—Es una pena… - suspiró Roger mas no parecía preocupado. —Pero como verás, no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie y vivo tranquilamente, ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo?

—Tú y yo sabemos que tus crímenes en el pasado no pueden ser olvidados así por que sí. – iba por su tercera taza de té.

—Oh, vamos, mi único crimen fue proclamarme pirata… y ustedes llamarme Rey Pirata.

—¡Desafiaste y apaleaste a varios reinos por tus propios intereses! – regañó Garp.

—Esos idiotas ofendieron a mis nakamas, ¿Qué querías que hicieras?

—¡Siempre eres muy impulsivo! – riñó Garp entre dientes.

—Nah, olvida eso… - intentó restarle importancia. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo averiguaste que estaba aquí?

—Estuve investigando incesantemente y supe de una historia sobre un hombre que había derrotado a un demonio en un país lejano. Supuse que podrías ser tú.

—¿Así que viniste por una corazonada? Típico de ti.

—Mira quien habla. – gruñó Garp.

—Pero Garp… - volvió a insistir. —No quiero ir a prisión y mucho menos pelear contigo, estoy un poco cansado, ¿Sabes? Además, me casé y tengo a una familia por la cual procurar.

—Sí, puedo verlo. – observó a Rouge, que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo.

—¿No habría forma de…?

—De ninguna manera, sabes lo que es la ley y punto. – Garp se cruzó de brazos.

—Roger… - Rouge gimió angustiada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. – el hombre besó su frente y encaró a su rival. —Entenderás que no puedo dejarme atrapar con tanta facilidad, ¿Verdad?

—Claro. – apretó los puños, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Garp. Nuestras peleas siempre acaban en desastre, pero si no me queda más alternativa… - le entregó el bebé a su esposa y después se quitó el saco que solía usar.

—Vamos a afuera. – El agente salió por la puerta principal seguido de Roger.

—Roger, ¿Qué sucede? – Rouge estaba angustiada.

—Será mejor que todos entren al castillo, este viejo tonto es muy fuerte y persistente.

—No, Roger… - aferró a Ace en sus brazos y tembló ligeramente.

—Estaré bien, siempre lo he estado.

Lo que vendría a continuación sería quizá una de las batallas más sorprendentes que la aquella gente habría de ver. Monkey D. Gar, el Puño, como le conocían algunos y el gran Rey de los Piratas se enfrentarían en una pelea de tres días y tres noches.

Y cabe destacar que para hacer de este un evento mayúsculo gran parte del bosque quedó devastado ante aquel encuentro sin precedentes. Rouge casi no se apartó de la puerta principal del castillo, salvo para atender a Ace; ella persistió de pie y firme sobre el suelo, mientras observaba con angustia el encuentro titánico.

Todo concluyó al cuarto amanecer.

Garp estaba tirado en el suelo destrozado de un pequeño prado, en donde el fino pasto le hacía cosquillas en la piel y su sudoroso cuerpo reposaba amenamente después de todo aquel ejercicio. Roger estaba a su lado, justamente en la misma situación. Los dos finalmente habían caído después de tanto esfuerzo y cabía destacar que sus heridas eran serias.

—Está amaneciendo. – murmuró Garp, mientras dejaba escapar el aliento de su boca.

—Los amaneceres aquí son hermosos. – comentó Roger con la voz estrangulada debido al cansancio.

—No lo dudo. – mientras luchaban se había percatado de ello. —¿Ya estás listo para ir ante la justicia? – preguntó al momento que sentía un mareo y cerraba los ojos para retener el dolor.

—Jamás. – exclamó Roger mientras sonreía, cuando lo hizo un destello carmesí de su sangre emergió debajo de sus fosas nasales.

—Entiende que eres un criminal buscado y peligroso, tienes que enfrentarte a tus responsabilidades.

—Eso lo que hago. – contestó ligeramente ofendido. —Atiendo a mi esposa, a mi hijo y a esta tierra. Rouge es la última que queda de su familia, la única de primera línea al trono, su padre fue un gran terrateniente pero murió por culpa de un usuario y ahora que me casé con ella mi responsabilidad es protegerla.

—Que noble. – dijo sarcásticamente.

—Eres un poco injusto, Garp. – seguía sonriendo, Roger usualmente siempre tenía muy buen humor. —¿Nunca te conté sobre mis sueños, verdad?

—¿Vas a ponerte sentimental ahora? – de alguna forma Garp se sentía un poco incómodo con el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación. Roger y eran compañeros de puños, pero jamás solían compartir nada que no fuera brutalidad física.

—Quiero contártelo. – se justificó. —Verás… siempre soñé en surcar el mar y llegar hasta el fin del mundo.

—Eso ya lo hiciste, y en el proceso cometiste crímenes.

—Según tus leyes, yo seguía las leyes del mar. Un pirata es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—Pirata o no sigues siendo un hombre y existen reglas.

—Si de reglas hablamos tú también has roto varias. – estuvo tentado a darle un codazo pero simplemente no podía moverse.

—¡No cambies el tema! – Garp se coloró ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Roger se carcajeó, su rival podía ser tan tonto que daba risa. —¿Pero sabes algo? – enfocó la vista en el cielo pardo que lentamente tomaba su color más azul. —Mi segundo sueño, lo que más anhelaba… era una familia. Tenía a mis nakamas y ellos eran mi familia, pero quería tener una mujer a la cual amar y proteger, así como hijos. Sé que es algo muy común, pero creo que todo hombre lo ha deseado alguna vez, ¿No es así? Sé de antemano que tú también tuviste una familia.

—Sí. – Garp cerró los ojos, aquellos años ya eran agua pasada, pero vaya que en ocasiones los extrañaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—Es por eso que no puedo permitir que me lleves contigo. Además…

—¿Uh?

—El mundo ya se ha olvidado de mi existencia.

—¡Claro que no, por eso estoy aquí! – reprochó el hombre de la barba.

—Eso sólo quiere decir que tú no me has olvidado. – para sorpresa de Garp, Roger había dado en el clavo. —Y te lo agradezco mucho, gracias por recordarme y buscarme.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que finalmente Garp habló.

—Tienes una buena familia, Roger. – la tensión de hacía un momento había desaparecido para que las palabras de Garp pintaran los sentimientos de empatía y humanidad.

—Gracias. – murmuró el otro, sin más que decir realmente.

—¿Ellos saben de tu pasado?

—Sólo Rouge.

—¿Y cómo te haces llamar aquí, entonces?

—Adopté el nombre de la familia de mi esposa.

—Es un buen apellido, supongo. – Garp suspiró. —Rayos, estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme una manada de elefantes.

—Yo igual. – sus estómagos sonaron precipitadamente. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

—Sería bueno, pero no me puedo mover por el momento.

—Aa, yo tampoco. – los dos suspiraron al unísono.

—Qué problema. ¿No hay forma en la que tus súbditos vengan por nosotros?

—Les dije que no nos interrumpieras, no vendrán.

—Idiota.

…

Rouge estaba de pie frente la puerta del castillo. Esperaba pacientemente hasta que en medio de las aguas del gran lado una canoa poblada por dos hombres se acercaba con lentitud. Ella corrió a abrazar a su marido cuando éste piso el muelle y se aferró a él con tanta vehemencia que cayó de nuevo hacia la canoa llevándose a Garp con ellos.

Los tres poseedores de la D rieron en silencio por lo ocurrido, Rouge besó a Roger delicadamente y después se levantó para ayudarle a salir.

Garp y Roger se ducharon, comieron toneladas de comida y después, durmieron a cabo de dos días enteros. Al tercer día, los tres integrantes de la orden de la D estaban de nuevo en aquel gran salón, disfrutando de un poco de té y galletas. Garp estaba frente a Roger, sus dedos estaban cruzados frente a su barbilla y el silencio reinaba entre los tres. Rouge estaba aferrada al brazo de su marido, al contemplar la monstruosidad de su fuerza y la terquedad de su ambición, temía lo peor.

El primero en hablar después de un rato fue Roger.

—¿Vas a regresar al otro lado del mundo? – esto sorprendió a Rouge, no estaba al tanto de que Garp y Roger había hecho un trato y dejarían de perseguirse.

—Así es. – suspiró mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca. —No hay nada para mí en este lugar.

—Es-Esperen, ¿A qué se refieres? – preguntó intrigada la mujer.

—Yo no encontré a un hombre llamado Gol D. Roger, sino a uno llamado Portgas D. Roger, una sorprendente coincidencia, ¿No creen? – sonrió. —O mejor dicho, Portgas D. Roy, después de todo, el significado es el mismo.

—Usted… - Rouge se llevó las manos a la boca. —¿Van a dejar a Roger conmigo?

—Es por eso que le digo que yo no encontré a un tal Roger. Ese hombre, al que todos conocían como el Rey de los Piratas ha desaparecido en los confines de este mundo y el tiempo, lo que veo ahora es a un hombre de familia, que lo único que desea es dedicar lo que le resta de vida a su segundo mejor sueño.

—Garp. – Roger sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Ya no nos volveremos a ver, Roger. – el oficial se levantó y agradeció por el té y las galletas. —Han sido muy amables conmigo, pero es hora de que me retire. Como les dije, tengo una familia en casa a la cual procurar. Además, mi hijo Dragón se casará pronto y quiero acompañarle.

—Enhorabuena por eso, dile a Dragón que le deseo mucha suerte. – dijo Roger encantado.

—Ah, sí, olvidaba que tú y mi hijo tuvieron una extraña relación en el pasado, sea lo que sea por tu bien espero que no hayas mal influenciado a mi único hijo. – riñó Garp por último.

—Sólo solos amigos de fiestas, Garp. No hemos atentando contra el mundo, si eso crees.

—Más te vale. Si llego a saber que tú y Dragón han hecho destrozos juntos voy a volver y partirte la cara, con Dragón de pasó. – gruñó entre dientes el hombre.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema. – recordó Roger, apenado.

—Oh, es cierto. – carraspeó. —Bien, como les decía. Me iré hoy mismo, he disfrutado mucho su hospitalidad, pero tengo que volver. Les deseó lo mejor a ustedes dos, espero que esta tierra sea prospera. Se lo encargo en especial a usted, señora de Roger. – dijo dirigiéndole especial atención a Rouge. —Roger es un cabeza hueca y si se descuida causará más que una idiotez.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. – dijo ella risueña.

Garp asintió, se levantó y camino hasta la salida. Los reyes fueron con él y lo despidieron mientras se perdía a lo lejos en aquel magnifico lago.

—Es un buen hombre, pero muy ruidoso. – comentó Rouge a su esposo.

—Garp es Garp. – agregó Roger. —Es un buen amigo después de todo. Sé que puedo confiar en él.

—Estoy orgullosa de eso, querido. – los dos compartieron un beso.

—Rouge, ¿Cómo está Ace-chan? Me la he pasado dormido tanto tiempo que casi no lo he visto.

—Mejor de nunca, pero te ha extrañado mucho.

—¿Enserio? – con picardía la tomó de la cintura. —Yo también los he extrañado mucho a ambos.

_Después de eso no volvimos a ver a Garp-san. Y pensamos que así sería hasta ciert_o _día, en el cual todo cambiaría para nosotros. _

—¡Majestad, majestad! – el mayordomo llegó corriendo al jardín trasero, en donde Roger y Rouge descansaban en un hermoso fin de semana en compañía de sus hijos.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas? – Roger estaba casi dormido sobre el pasto debajo de un árbol de manzanas, Rouge estaba jugueteando en la orilla de un pequeño estanque junto a Ace, ya de tres años, junto a su inseparable hermano Sabo, de la misma edad. Estaban pescando, pero los pececillos se les escapaban de las manos tan rápido como los atrapaban.

Al escuchar los gritos del sirviente los cuatro detuvieron sus actividades.

—¡Es una emergencia, señor! ¡Se trata de Garp-dono, está en la puerta y está muy herido!

—¡¿Garp?! – Rouge y Roger gritaron al mismo tiempo. El hombre se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la entrada.

—¿Quién es Garp, oka-san? – preguntó Ace con una ceja arqueada.

—Es… un buen amigo. – se volvió a sus niños y los tomó de la mano para sacarlos del estanque. —Niños, regresen a su habitación, tengo que ir con su padre. – los haló un poco y los encaminó adentro. Rouge corrió al recibidor.

—Los grandes son raros. – comentó Sabo. Ace asintió.—¿Vamos a ver?

—Vamos. – los dos niños, tremendos para su edad acudieron a escondidas y encontrar el origen de ese escándalo.

—¡Garp! – Roger lo sostenida entre sus brazos y lo ayudaba a caminar hasta la sala común. Garp estaba vestido de una capa maltratada y llena de sangre por todas partes. Sus brazos, que estaban pegados a su pecho se negaban a salir de aquellas mantas ensangrentadas.

—Roger. – musitó agotado y alcanzó a dar algunos tropezones hasta caer fina mente arrodillado al suelo del palacio, al alfombra se humedeció con su sangre. —Tienes… que protegerlo. – exclamó agotado.

—¡Garp, quien te hizo esto! – estaba preocupado y furioso. ¡¿Cómo era posible que a alguien como él lo hubiesen herido de esta manera?!

—Escape… todos quieren matarlo… pero no los dejaré. – el rostro de ambos hombres se enfrentaron. Garp estaba mucho más viejo de lo que recordaba, o era que el estrés de las batallas lo habían envejecido de golpe.

—¿Qué tienes entre tus brazos? - Roger descubrió la capa y abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Un bebé. – musitó maravillado.

—Es mi nieto. – exclamó sin aliento "El Puño". —Aún es muy pequeño. Roger, tienes que ayudarme… - le ofreció al bebé. —Si lo encuentran, lo matarán.

—¿Qué está pasando? – Rouge emergió entre la servidumbre y se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a ellos. —Dios mío, Garp-san. - localizó al bebé. —¿Y este niño? – rápidamente lo sostuvo en brazos.

—Garp, ¿Quién te hizo esto? - inmediatamente supo las intenciones de Roger. —¡Fue la Mariana! – rugió. La empresa gubernamental para la que Garp trabajaba y cuyas hazañas la había dado tantas condecoraciones.

—No. – Garp negó con miedo. —No ellos no…

—¡No mientras! – Roger se puso de pie, jamás había estado tan molesto.

—¡No te atrevas Roger! – Garp se levantó al mismo tiempo y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. —Si la Marina se entera de que estás vivo la paz para ti y tú familia se acabarán, ¿Es que quieres perder todo eso?

—¡No dejaré que lastimen a un buen amigo frente a mis ojos!

—¡Tienes que escucharme, Roger! – Garp estaba tentado a darle un buen puñetazo, pero carecía de la fuerza. —¡La Marina no me persigue, no sabe a dónde hui, si apareces de la nada entonces te darán caza!

—¡Voy a partiles la cara! – Roger dio un paso al frente y Garp se aferró a él de nuevo.

—¡¿Eres un estúpido acaso?! – la fuerza con la que gritó le desgarró la garganta y despertó al bebé, quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Sólo mírate, Garp! – Roger estaba indignado. —¡No van a salirse con la suya, no permitiré que te humillen de esta manera!

—¡No es a mí a quien quieren es a Luffy!

—¿Luffy? – ambos esposos preguntaron.

—Es mi nieto, el bebé. – lo señaló con la vista. —Tienes que protegerlo. – colapsó, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Garp, Garp! – Roger lo sostuvo.

—¡Garp-san! – Rouge intentó sostenerlo también, pero Roger se apresuró y lo cargó.

—Esto no se quedará así. La Marina lo pagará. – llevó a Garp a cuestas a una habitación. —Llamen a un médico. – solicitó a los sirvientes y éstos obedecieron rápidamente.

Rouge cargó al bebé entre sus brazos y lo consoló para que dejara de llorar.

—Luffy. – le susurró al oído y el niño dejó de llorar. —Has tenido que pasar por mucho, ¿No es así?

—¿Oka-san? – Ace y Sabo salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron a ella.

—¡Ace, Sabo! – regañó la mujer. —¿Qué no les dije que volvieran a su habitación? – pero de nuevo el bebé se estresaba por el escándalo. —Oh, cielos.- volvió a acunarlo.

—¿Quién es? – preguntó Sabo, mientras se acercaba a la mujer e intentaba alzarse para verlo mejor. Ace también se acercó, un poco malhumorado.

—Se llama Luffy. – dijo Rouge, agachándose para que pudieran verlo.

—¡Es un bebé! – gritaron los niños maravillados. Luffy volvió a haber pucheros y lloró otra vez.

—¡Sabo, tonto, lo hiciste llorar!

—¡¿Yo?! – el niño reclamó. —¡Tú gritaste más fuerte!

Luffy volvió a sollozar.

—¡Mira, lo estás asustando! – volvió a acusar Ace.

—¡Tú eres el que está gritando!

—¡Silencio los dos! – Rouge volvió a mecer a Luffy, intentando callarlo.

—Lo sentimos. – susurraron. Rouge suspiró y miró con cariño a Luffy.

—No se preocupen. – le sonrió al bebé.

—¿El vivirá con nosotros, madre? – ahora preguntaba Sabo. Los dos niños estaban a la expectativa. La mujer les sonrió y les depositó un beso en la frente a ambos.

—Sí. – susurró con amor. —Parece que tienen un hermano menor al cual proteger ahora.

—¿Un hermano menor? – los dos niños se miraron un momento y después se encogieron los hombros. —¿Qué es un hermano menor?

Rouge sonrió.

—Ya lo verán. – se levantó y los acompañó a sus habitaciones, tenía que atender a Luffy y explicarle a sus hijos y Roger que ahora en adelante tendrían otro nuevo miembro en su familia.

_Garp-san se mejoró después de un tiempo. Él me dijo que sabía lo que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aun así solicito la ayuda de Roger, porque sabía que él era el único que podía ayudarlo._

_Hoy es un día muy especial, ha llegado un nuevo rayo de sol a nuestras vidas y dejando de lado lo que pasará ahora en adelante con Garp-san y Roger, sólo espero que Luffy, nuestro pequeño travieso, sea muy feliz. _

_Después de todo, ya somos familia. _

Nami cerró los ojos un momento al ver el punto final. La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación y ella, sentada en el colchón de la cama apagó la veladora al ver más luz.

Parpadeó un momento y se sintió observada. Se tensó inmediatamente al ver la figura de Luffy. Aquel hombre, con los pantalones destrozados, descalzo y con sólo su sombrero de paja vistiendo sobre su cabeza parecía atravesarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz ronca.

—Yo… - tragó saliva y después suspiró. Diría la verdad y lo que acababa de encontrar. —Me equivoque de habitación.

—Me di cuenta.

—Encontré esto.- le mostró el diario de Rouge y Luffy parpadeó un segundo. —Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Lo leíste?

—Sí. – se levantó y se lo colocó enfrente. —Lo siento Luffy, no quería hacer nada indebido, yo sólo…

—Está bien. – Luffy suspiró y rechazó el libro. —¿Qué leíste?

—Sobre tu pasado. Cuando llegaste a este castillo.

—¿Sobre mi pasado? – dijo con amargura.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No. – dio media vuelta. —Vamos a desayunar.

Esto desconcertó a Nami quien le siguió un poco desubicada.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme la verdad?

—¿La verdad? ¿La verdad sobre qué?

—Sobre este castillo, sobre la maldición que pesa sobre ti, yo sólo quiero…

—No puedes ayudarme Nami. – sentenció. —Esto no tiene que ver con cómo llegue a este lugar, tampoco con cómo era mi pasado en este lugar. Es algo mucho más profundo, algo que va más allá de lo que le yo viví. Para entenderlo tendrías que saber todo y no creo que debas.

—¿Por qué? – ella se acercó a él, con el libro en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire y Nami no supo que contestar. Bajó el rostro, era cierto, ella no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle eso a Luffy, no era de su incumbencia.

—Tengo hambre. – dijo de pronto el muchacho. —Le pediré a Sanji que prepare el desayuno. – Luffy caminó entre los pasillos y se perdió. Nami cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó el libro a su pecho cerró los ojos con fuerza y después se mordió el labio inferior.

_¿Por qué de pronto sentía que una llama le quemaba el pecho? ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente cada vez que veía a Luffy tan triste?_

_¿Por qué…?_

**Continuará… **

**Nami comienza a descubrir que algo está pasando dentro de su corazón. El diario de Rouge nos permitió ver un poco del pasado, lo que nos resta decir es cómo sucedieron las cosas para que todo terminara como lo es ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos a todos. :D**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
